The Forgotten Secrets and Past of A Demon
by Armanda Rose
Summary: Armanda Rose is haunted by her past. Ghosts, evil shadows and forgotten secrets? Hiei realizes this and tries to help her. What could this lead to? Finally, Chaper 12 is up!!!!(my first fic with romance so R&R PLEASE)
1. Mysterious Armanda Rose

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anything.  
  
Alright, this is my first thing with 'love' in it, so bear with me. My friends said Hiei and my character A.R. do look like a cute couple. So this is one where Hiei kinda helps A.R. through a trauma she remembers after having a memory loss since she was 500 years old (similar to the Armanda Rose 2 bio) this might be a little *very* long. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Armanda Rose lay in a tree, dreaming about something. She opened her eyes under those reflective sunglasses of hers. She always hid when she was in this world. A.R. knew the fright that would happen if anyone would see her, without her glasses or her duster. A.R. rolled over and forgot she was in a tree, she fell off. A.R. laid face-up on the ground. A pain ached throughout her arm and the back of her head. "Ow," she said painfully trying to get up. She was then hit by her bag tin the stomach. She made an 'oomph' sound and was thrown back down. She was knocked unconscious.  
  
A cave, a lit cave with furniture and a fireplace carved out of stone. She stood in the middle and heard laughter. She turned around to see three little girls run right through her. They were holding short swords made of wood, fighting each other. Each one of them had a pair of wings and a tail, scales were found in patches along there body. One of them had red hair; she had only two horns, the other had silvery blue hair with three horns, one in her forehead and two on the sides of her head. The third had brown hair with green streaks, and her outgrown bangs were blonde. She had two horns on the sides of her head and four running down her hair part. She also had one green eye and one yellow. She laughed as she was picked up by a man, only around twenty. He had long, curly blonde hair and deep red eyes. He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. A.R. watched as he was joined by woman, also around twenty. She had long green hair and yellow eyes. She picked up the other two and set them on the table. She had a silky voice, "Little ones, do remember what I said?"  
  
Hiei was jumping from tree to tree, minding his own business. He liked this, to stay in the shadows and not come out until he desired. Hiei stopped at a branch where he rested. He closed his eyes and opened them; he looked down for no reason. A.R. lay on the ground, eyes closed. Her sunglasses were broken, tilting off her cheek. Beads of sweat were coming from her red cheeks. Her bag lay to the side of her. Her lips were bleeding from her fangs. Her arm was in a weird position. She was obviously in pain. Hiei jumped down and walked carefully toward her. He wasn't sure what to do. A thin line of blood was drawn on her forehead. He nudged her with his foot to see if she would move, or make a sound. A.R. opened her eyes, it was first black and slowly gray, and she could see Hiei standing over her. Hiei could only se her one green eye. "Can you move?" he said in his usual tone. She closed her eyes and tried to lift herself, she could, but painfully. Her arm was broken and she had a cut on her scalp. She licked her lip from blood and stood, her arm hanged at her side. "What happened?" Hiei asked, looking straight at her. They were both the same height so he didn't have to look up for a change. "I.fell.and was knocked unconscious. My head." she said rubbing her cut. It was deep and bleeding severely now. "You should stop sleeping in trees," he said turning to the tree. She nodded. "I guess so," A.R. mumbled. She wished she could laugh but then it will happen again. A.R. had broken her arm many times before and straightened it. She gave a yelp of pain and grasped her upper arm and squinted. Hiei was a little startled that she would do that. She placed the bone back and sighed. "I need a cast, it'll take an hour for it to heal," she muttered to herself. "Just an hour?" Hiei asked. "Well when you are part vampire, you would heal quicker than most demons, but it'll hurt for days," she said. Her glasses fell off. She looked at Hiei. He may have three eyes but he was startled to see A.R. have a yellow eye. The slight shock wore off in seconds; he jumped up in the tree. "Farewell," he mumbled, disappearing into the darkness. A.R. looked up and walked away. 'What was that dream?' she thought. She had made it to school in time. She had to in her cover. Yusuke stood waiting for her along with Kuwabara. "What took you so long?" he asked, seeing A.R. come up the road. She frowned at them and walked on. "I fell out of the tree," she mumbled. Yusuke blinked. "Out of a tree?" he asked. She gave him a vicious looked and said, "Yes, a tree."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei didn't know why but he was worried about A.R. He decided to check on her even though his mind was saying no. She was sitting in the same tree, in deep thought. He came over to her. He was only a foot away when she noticed he was there. "Yes?" she said not looking at him, but at a picture she was drawing in her lap. Hiei leaned over to see. It was a little girl, being held by a man with long curly hair. The child had six horns and wings, a tail poked out beneath the man's arms. Only one part was colored. The man's red eyes. "Who is that?" he asked pointing to the man. A.R. was shading in the girl's wings. "I'm not sure," she said looking at the pencil in her hand. "Why would you draw him then?" he asked, not really understanding human purposes. Even though she was only one third human. "I know him but I don't really understand how I do," she mumbled. 'Those red eyes,' she thought. "Is your arm okay?" Hiei asked sitting on the nearest branch. A.R. seized up and said, "You just had to remind me?" A.R. turned the page in her sketch book and drew another picture, this time of the other two children being held by the lady. "Another person you don't 'know'?" he asked, wondering why he was still there. "When I was unconscious, I had a vision. With all these people. I know them, but I don't." suddenly the name came to her, "Sisters." She had her finger on one of the children, the silvery blue haired one. Hiei blinked and looked at her, "Sisters?" A.R. shook her head and looked again. The girls were looking vaguely familiar. "I.I.I think.I.had.sisters," she said withdrawing her finger. Hiei was confused but he understood. "You never said anything about having a sister, or even a family." "Yeah, but.the accident." she stuttered, digging deep into her mind. A.R. once again shook her head. She caught sight of her watch. "Shit! I'm late!" she said jumping down and running, leaving Hiei and her sketch book. Hiei hesitantly picked up the book and turned to the first page. It was a picture of a girl, standing in the rain. Tears rolling down her face. It was A.R. He turned to the next page. Once again it was A.R. She was holding a limp figure, blood streamed down the figures neck. Hiei turned the next few pages out of curiosity. A few pages later, was a portrait of the whole group. They were at a lake at night. Older Amiee and Jockie were playing in the water; Yusuke was sitting in the sand next to the girl named Keiko. Kuwabara was standing and leaning against a tree, Botan sat on a branch above him. He saw himself sitting on a rock next to the standing Kurama. Hiei scanned the page for A.R. he found her. She had her back turned to the group. He noticed that all of the others were looking at the rising sun. A.R.'s head was tilted, as if she was looking back, but only a little. In her hand was a bloody dagger. He turned the page and saw another picture of the group; it was an odd one though. Each of them was fighting a silhouette of themselves except A.R. One half of her was normal; the other half was like a silhouette. It looked like the light was blocked from that side of her body. Hiei put the book in his clothes and jumped out of the tree. Maybe if he asked Kurama, he might understand what those drawings meant.  
  
Kurama was sitting in his room, reading a book. Hiei climbed through the window and stood before him. "Yes Hiei?" he asked putting his book down. Hiei reached into his clothes and pulled out the book. He handed it to Kurama. He had a puzzled look and took the book, he flipped through the pages. Hiei was sitting on the window sill when Kurama asked, "Did you draw these?" Hiei shook his head. "A.R. drew them; she left that in the tree. I don't get something though. What do they mean? Like this one?" he asked flipping the page to the one with the sunrise. Kurama thought and said, "I don't know. Maybe she feels left out, but the dagger is not exactly.maybe she wants to be apart of our little group but can't because of whatever the dagger represents." Hiei blinked in amazement. Kurama was good at this. "What about this one?" he said pointing at the silhouette fight. "Everyone is fighting with their dark side in this, she is part of her dark side, I think she might be turning on us," he mumbled turning the page. "Did she mention who this is?" he asked pointing to the woman with the two demon children. "She said 'sisters,' and pointed to the two children," he said in low voice, "But then she mumbled something about an accident and said 'Shit! I'm late!' and ran off." Kurama slammed the thing closed and handed it back to Hiei. "I don't know but I think she is hiding something. Something, she doesn't want to remember."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The thing A.R. was late for was she needed to pick up Amiee from the soccer practice. She wasn't allowed to go away from the soccer field by herself ("I'm not by myself, I have Jockie!" she had said to her coach.) A.R. rushed to the field and saw Amiee bouncing a ball on her head; Jockie was in her hand also bouncing up and down as she jumped to hit the ball. A.R. whistled and Amiee came running to her. "You're late!" she said with a 'you are in trouble' look on her face. A.R. was about to laugh, but instead she motioned Amiee to follow her. They walked to the local grocery store where A.R. bought Amiee a candy. She chewed happily on it as they walked to where they had to live. It was a big tree house in a desolate park. They climbed up the ladder, and rolled it in. Amiee took her place on a beanbag and started to watch the T.V. A.R. installed. A.R. decided it was that time of the month. "Amiee, I'm going out to eat," she said, unrolling the ladder out. Amiee smiled, "Who ya going to kill?" She knew that A.R. had to be a true vampire once a month. "I haven't decided yet," she said sarcastically. "Bring home some beef jerky!"  
  
A.R. walked through the dark street and took a place outside a bar. She knew what to look for: a guy with too many rings on his hands, surrounded by his bodyguards, and gave off the scent of blood on his hands. A man of such special characteristics came out in no time. He was a tall man with muscular arms. He was obviously a drug-user, he stank like weed. A.R. rubbed her nose. The man just happens to notice her. He just happens to be drunk. "Oi! It's a little girl!" he said, she could barely stay conscious with the stench of his breath. His friends laughed. A.R. smiled barely. The earth shook, knocking them off balance. She first made sure the men were unconscious. She didn't like the man's smell so she just broke his neck. She instead turned to another man with blood on his hands. He didn't smell as bad, but it was tolerable. She dragged the man's unconscious body into the alley and sat him on a trash can. A few minutes later, she slit his wrist and collected the blood in a flask. She wouldn't dare drink from the skin like normally, this was to disgusting. After a she filled up the flask, she then slit the other wrist.  
  
Hiei watched from the roof, he had followed her ever since she had reached the park. He was not certain whether he should be disgusted or frightened. She had taken the flask and drank from it. She pulled in another unconscious man and slit his wrists. She filled the flask again and drank it. Her lips were a slight red from the blood. She wiped her mouth and crushed the bodies into the trash can. Hiei thought to himself, 'Does she do this every night?' A.R. licked her dagger she had used and put it away. She looked one last time at the dead bodies and turned away into the shadows. She walked to the tree house, unknowingly followed by Hiei. Amiee was watching the news when she climbed up the ladder. "Another drunken drug lord?" she said. "Three men were murdered in front of this bar tonight. Two of the bodies were forcefully crushed into a trash can and one was lying outside, neck broken. A waitress, going out to put out the trash, found the three men dead," said the anchor. A stressed blonde waitress came up, "I went outside to throw away the trash, I went to open the can, and a man's face in crushed inside! I screamed and ran around the corner to see another man dead!" "Police think it might be linked to the murder last month at the same bar. No witnesses or leads, more at ten," said the anchor before Amiee flicked the T.V. off. Amiee frowned. "You should stop doing that," she said crossing her arms. "I can't help it, once a month, remember?" she replied throwing her self on the other beanbag. Hiei was listening on the roof of the house. 'So she only does this once a month,' he thought. The lights turned off below him and he heard little feet shuffle into the other room and plunk into a bed. A.R.'s steps were heard as she put something in the fridge and come back. She sat on the beanbag and sighed. Hiei made his move. He flipped off the roof and dashed into the room. A.R. was half asleep on the beanbag. She had her eyes close and head back. She didn't wipe a drop of blood that rolled down her neck. She frowned low and rolled over. Hiei crept quietly towards her, taking the book out. It happened so fast that it all seemed one big blur. A.R. had thought is was a guy that followed her here, so she grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall. She grabbed him in a headlock and threw him again on the ground. She realized it was Hiei when he had grabbed her by the wrist and held his katana to her throat. She loosened her grip on his shirt. Hiei put his katana away. The light flicked on as she walked by him. She turned to him and said quietly, "What are you doing here, in the middle of the night?" He picked up the book that was thrown on the floor. "I came to return this," he said handing her it. She blinked and said, "So you didn't come here to get your ass kicked?" She took the book and threw it into pile where she kept her stuff. "Still why in the middle of the night?" she asked jumping onto the beanbag. Hiei leaned against the wall. "It was the only free time I had," he muttered. A.R. cocked an eyebrow. "You jump around in trees all day," she said yawning. "You sleep in them," he said. A.R. nodded. "Speaking of free time, I need to do my homework," she said reaching into her pack and pulling a binder out. "You, homework?" he said about to laugh, she gave him a glare and started calculating things in her head. "Damn calculus." she mumbled scribbling down numbers she looked up. "Why are you still here?" she asked looking at Hiei. He happened to be so tired he fell asleep on the ground. She blinked and smiled, causing a minor tremor. She covered Hiei with an extra blanket, finished her "damn calculus" and went to bed. A.R. slept in her sleeping bag. But her peaceful sleep was interrupted by a nightmare. The three children stood behind the woman when she opened the door, a dark figure came in as soon as she opened it only a crack. She pushed the children farther behind her. "What do you want?" she said her voice stern and scared. The shadow took form of a man, he laughed under his breath. "Mommy!" said the little girl with the red hair. "He has a-." she was cut short. The girl was taken up by one hand of the shadow. "BLAZE!" yelled the woman. The girl was thrown against the wall. She was dead. The two other girls ran to hide as the mother fought the shadow with a sword. She started bleeding on her head and arm. She was also thrown against the wall. The two other girls screamed and ran; the shadow only gained distance between them. Suddenly a blonde man stopped the shadow from getting any closer. "Run, kids, run!" he yelled fighting off the shadow. The silvery blue haired one tripped and fell. Her pant-leg was caught by a dagger. The shadow stabbed the man in the stomach and took the chance. He killed the fallen child. The last one was in the corner. She was shaking all over in fright. The shadow smiled and inched ever close. Unfortunately for him, the child had just learned how to breathe fire and shot a jet of blue flame into his eyes. He hissed and fell back. The girl ran. The thing was now just slashing at air. He hit the girl in the arm and she toppled over herself. She lay motionless. The shadow smiled evilly. A.R. woke up in a cold sweat. She was shaking violently. A bead of red sweat came down her cheek. She wiped it away and hugged herself. 'Is that my.?' she thought. Before she could think anymore, she was fast asleep.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the floor, covered in a blanket. A.R. was walking out of the other room stretching and yawning. She wore a large football t-shirt and plaid pants. She disappeared around the corner. Hiei got up and cracked his knuckles. He looked around. He hadn't been in her 'house' before. Half of the room was mostly covered in magazines and schools stuff. A T.V. was against the wall. A DVD player was next to it along with some video games. He heard something and looked over. Amiee was standing in the doorway looking straight at him. She held her stuffed dog over her shoulder. She blinked and looked behind her then back at him. "What are you doing here?" she said in her childish voice. He blinked; he didn't know how to answer. A.R. came back around the corner, still in her pajamas. She looked at Amiee and looked in the direction she was looking. "You're awake," she yawned. Amiee gave her a look, "What is the short guy doing here?" "Look who's talking Amiee. He came after you left and fell asleep on the floor," she said scratching the back of her head. Hiei saw a patch of green and orange scales on her neck. She yawned again and pushed Amiee out of the way to get into the room. Amiee was still staring at Hiei. Hiei stared right back. Neither of them blinked. A.R. came back in her normal outfit and looked at the two. "You should really stop with the Staring Games Amiee," she muttered, brushing her teeth. Hiei blinked. Amiee laughed and said, "I win!" Hiei picked up his katana and went to the window. A.R. was already down there. "Tell Amiee to hurry up!" she yelled to him. He sighed and turned to Amiee, "A.R. wants you to hurry up," he said to the girl. Amiee was already dressed and ready to go. Hiei blinked and shrugged. He climbed into the tree and disappeared from sight. 


	2. AR? Detention!

Chapter 2: Okay, if you did bear with me, here is chapter two. And I don't own anything except the songs. I wrote them myself ^_^ for info on characters, check my bio ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.R. was half-sleeping, half-listening in class. She hated math.  
  
"The square root of pi is...Miss Rose? Will you please tell us?" said the teacher.  
  
'People are always thinking my last name is Rose,' she thought.  
  
"Er.can I just say I don't know?" she mumbled. The teacher frowned and picked up a paper. "Your homework begs to differ. Are you going to answer or not?" he asked. A.R. was an inch from sleeping.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well then, your homework will be marked down until you tell me the answer," he said taking out a red pen from his shirt.  
  
"It is just a stupid question. When will I use the square root f pi in real life?" she mumbled. "A+ to B+." said the teacher marking her paper.  
  
"The square root of pi is..whatever I said on the paper," she said getting a little mad now.  
  
"B+ to C+." said the teacher, marking it down again.  
  
"Go all the way down to F-, because I can't remember," A.R. sat up drowsily.  
  
"Fine, you get an F," he said trashing the paper, "And detention."  
  
A.R. blinked and decided she should ask Yusuke to pick up Amiee. She shrugged and went back to half-listening, half-sleeping.  
  
"You got..detention?" asked Yusuke a little surprised. A.R. was an excellent student. (Being around for a thousand years really starts to show when it comes to being smart for A.R.)  
  
"Yeah, so? Just pick up and drop off Amiee. She'll be fine," she said yawning, she didn't know why she was so tired.  
  
"Okay, uh...see you later," he said walking off towards the soccer field. A.R. blinked and went into the room where she would be having detention  
  
No one else was having detention. 'That is odd,' she thought. A teacher came in and said, "Don't move from your seat and I expect a one page essay about what you did wrong." She went off mumbling about how A.R. shouldn't even be in there.  
  
A.R. sat down and put her feet on the table. It was going to be boring. She had already finished the essay before she went in there. She knew what it was on account of Yusuke being in there so much. She decided to draw some more.  
  
She pulled out her notebook and let her hand draw a picture of Amiee bouncing the ball on her head. Jockie was thrown into the air along with ball.  
  
Hiei was watching from the tree outside of the detention room. He just happened to jump in that tree and see her. She wasn't drawing anymore. A.R. had clogged the fire alarm and was setting pieces of paper on fire with her breath. She was too bored not to.  
  
Hiei laughed silently when she accidentally caught the trash can on fire. A.R. smoldered it and sighed. She flopped onto the seat and closed her eyes. She imagined herself in California.  
  
She had lived there for a while before she worked for Charou. She had visited it a few times and loved the beaches and mountains. She also loved jet skiing on the lakes.  
  
Hiei was a little puzzled when A.R. jumped up made two fists in front of her and swayed. She made the noises of those 'motorcycles' that the nungien use.  
  
After fifteen minutes passed, she was sitting down thinking about those dreams. They looked like short episodes that happened. A.R. shrugged and started to sing.  
  
Hiei knew that A.R. wouldn't dare sing in front of anyone in the Reikai Tantei. She didn't know that Hiei was right outside. Hiei listened intently,  
  
"The wolf howls in my heart when you go passing by,  
  
When I see your face, my feelings start to fly!  
  
Is this how it is?  
  
Is this how it goes?  
  
Can I ask someone who kno-ows?  
  
Can this be truly love?  
  
Can it be love?  
  
Will it be love?  
  
Can I walk up to you and give you a little kiss?  
  
I never thought love would be like this.."  
  
She stopped and looked at up. She hadn't sang in a long time. 'Because the vampire in me,' she thought. She smiled.  
  
Hiei was practically two inches from the window. He was about to open it when an earthquake shook him. He almost fell then he caught his balance. 'What happened?' he thought rubbing his head.  
  
Kurama appeared next to him. "What are you doing up here?" he asked quietly. Hiei glared at him, "I'm always in trees."  
  
Kurama smiled and looked inside the room. "What is A.R. doing in there?" he asked. Hiei shrugged and A.R. started singing again, it was a different song though,  
  
"Staring up at the stars on a crystal clear night,  
  
Stars are such a wonderful sight,  
  
But I rather see you lying next to me,  
  
Just as beautiful as can be,  
  
Staring at the stars on a crystal clear night." She plays imaginary guitar.  
  
"I was watching the monster truck show,  
  
Where all the rowdy cowboys go,  
  
But I rather see you cheering next to me,  
  
Just as beautiful as can be,  
  
Watching the monster truck show.  
  
Looking at a perfect sunset,  
  
It would not be the last one, I bet,  
  
But I rather see you standing next to me,  
  
Just as beautiful as can be,  
  
Looking at a perfect sunset.  
  
Staring up at the stars on a crystal clear night,  
  
Stars are such a beautiful sight,  
  
But I see you lying next to me,  
  
Just as beautiful as can be,  
  
Staring at the stars on a crystal clear night."  
  
A.R. blinked and looked out the window. She sweatdropped. Kurama and Hiei were sitting there. "Uh-oh.." She mumbled and got up to open the window.  
  
Hiei came in and so did Kurama. "How long were you sitting there?" she asked, a little mad. Hiei and Kurama blushed a little and Kurama said, "You have a nice voice, Armanda."  
  
A.R. narrowed he eyes, "Don't call me that. And I don't have a nice voice."  
  
He blinked, "We just heard it." She cut him short, "if I wasn't part vampire, I wouldn't have that voice okay?" A.R. sighed and picked up her stuff.  
  
"Might as well ditch, I already did my time," she said. Hiei was a little curious though, "What was that first song?" A.R. turned to him, she didn't know he was listening then too, "You actually listened? It was a song that I learned form.." She stopped. Where had she learned the song from? A.R. couldn't remember how she came upon it.  
  
"It was a song I learned in America when I was living there," she turned around and walked out of the room. She looked back in, "Mind keeping this to yourselves and not tell the others."  
  
******************************  
  
Amiee was waiting for her in the tree house. She wasn't that happy either. "Why did you send the ass? And how did you get detention Miss 4.0?" she said. A.R. ignored her and sat down, she turned the T.V. on.  
  
Amiee immediately clamed down when A.R. gave her the remote saying she would be right back with some food. A.R. climbed down and sighed. She needed to get out of here. She started walking when she heard a familiar voice, "What are you doing?"  
  
A.R. turned around and saw a red-head. Donte smiled and said, "Honey! I'm home!" A.R. hugged her and Donte smiled.  
  
"Long time, no see, what have you been up to?" she asked as they walked to the candy store.  
  
"Taking care of Amiee, and Jockie," she replied. They reached the store. The teenage clerk was staring at the skimpy-outfitted Donte. She ignored him when they bought some candy and a few essentials that they needed.  
  
"Where have you been?" A.R. asked the pyro.  
  
"Um..let's see...I was in Hawaii during an eruption, it was fun swimming in lava," she said chewing on a candy bar. A.R. sweatdropped.  
  
"You swam in lava? I'll never understand female demon pyros." she mumbled taking a bite from her bar. Donte smiled and licked her finger. She snapped her fingers; a small fireball appeared right above her finger. She threw it into a trash can and it blew up.  
  
"I lit a trash can on fire in detention," said A.R. recalling her accident in with the trash. Donte looked at her and laughed.  
  
"I wish I could breathe fire, yeah sure, my spit is flammable and I can make sparks by snapping my fingers or clapping my hands, but I still can't breathe fire," she said walking on. A.R. cocked and eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
Kuwabara just happened to be walking down the same sidewalk and saw A.R. and some red-head with a skort and bikini top. He ran up to them.  
  
"Hi A.R. funny meeting you here! And who is this?" he asked, he only ran up to meet the cute red-head. A.R. blinked. Donte backed away an inch, she thought the guy was a little too weird.  
  
"Do you know this guy?" she asked A.R. with a look of disgust.  
  
"I wish I didn't..Kuwabara this is Donte. A pyro demon that just came back from vacation.  
  
"Nice too meet you Donte," he said, he wasn't expecting her to be a demon.  
  
Donte snapped her finger and made a little fireball. She tossed it in the air like a ball. She tossed it to Kuwabara, "Catch!" He caught it as they walked past him. He realized it was a fireball and dropped it. His hands were slightly burnt.  
  
Amiee grabbed the candy bar and munched on it merrily. She knew Donte too.  
  
"Are you going to stay with us?" she asked happily. Donte sweatdropped.  
  
"I kinda burned my house down, so, yeah," she said. A.R. hoped she wasn't going to burn down this one.  
  
****************************** Donte stayed the night. The next day, A.R. and Amiee took her to meet the Reikai Tantei. They just happened to be meeting at Yusuke's house.  
  
"Hello," said Donte when Yusuke opened the door. He blinked.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, a hand was raised and pointed down. Yusuke looked down and saw A.R. and Amiee.  
  
"HIYA!" squealed Amiee. Yusuke looked in shock and then to A.R.  
  
"Why did you have to bring the runt? And who is that?"  
  
"The 'runt' is more than three times older than you and this is Donte, our friend. Donte, this is Yusuke," she said introducing them. Donte liked Yusuke better than Kuwabara.  
  
"I believe I already said hello, so nice to meet you," she said holding he hand out. Amiee took the hand and looked at it front and back. She put it back in the air.  
  
"It's safe! There isn't a fireball!" she said. Yusuke blinked. "Fireball?"  
  
"Uh..Donte is a demon pyro.." A.R. muttered pulling Amiee and Donte into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay! So now Donte is in the mix...one more to go...Alright! Give me some ideas please!!!!!!! The more reviews the more chapters I write! 


	3. The New Mission Brings a New Dream

Alright, I'm running out of ideas, so stock on the Reviews, and vote which song was your favorite, the 1 or 2? I need to know! And if I spell something wrong, a Japanese word, go ahead and correct me. And from now on, dreams are in between, *** and *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.R. led Donte and Amiee into the living room, where everyone hanged around. Kurama was reading a book in a lounge chair, Kuwabara was in deep thought (very painful for him), Botan and Keiko were talking quietly amongst each other on the couch and Hiei was sitting on the window sill. Kuwabara was the first to notice that they had entered the room.  
  
"Hi Donte! What are you doing here?" he said waving, A.R. rolled her eyes. Everyone looked in that direction. Kurama was the first to say anything.  
  
"Why hello A.R., Amiee, and who is your friend?" he asked smiling. Donte blinked. She kinda liked the kitsune. At least he was polite.  
  
"I'm Donte, A.R.'s old friend. And you are?" she asked. After introductions, A.R. sat down and put her feet on the table. Donte had made a fireball and was playing hacky-sack with it.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Keiko. She didn't know much about demons.  
  
"I'm a pyro demon! It is my life to play with fire!" she tossed the fireball in the air and it disappeared. Hiei looked at the fireball and scowled quietly. Amiee noticed. She tugged on Donte's skort.  
  
"Hey Donte, Hiei is a fire demon too!" she said pointing to the youkai. Donte laughed and replied, "I'm a pyro. I'm a little bit different." Amiee tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"First of all, my blood and spit is flammable," she said, she licked her finger and snapped them, and it ignited a flame. "Also I can do this!" She rubbed her hands quickly together and a bright flame hovered above her palm.  
  
"Not to mention that you can be killed by staying in water to long," mumbled A.R. Donte sweatdropped.  
  
"You didn't have to tell them that," she said. She clapped her hands to extinguish the flame. A beep was coming from Yusuke's shirt. He pulled out the communicator and clicked it on.  
  
"What is it this time?" he said to the toddler in the screen. Koenma was floating nearby his desk.  
  
"Yusuke, I got a job for you guys, actually for Armanda," he started. "Stop calling me that!" A.R. yelled in the background. Donte chuckled and teased her.  
  
"Armanda Rose?" she said. A.R. went red and was about to throw a dagger to pin Donte to the wall when Koenma called her.  
  
"Listen Armanda, another one of your old friends has gotten lose and is roaming in Makai. We need you to track him down," he said. A.R. sweatdropped.  
  
"Who are you talking about exactly?" she asked.  
  
"Marla-din," Koenma said showing her a picture of a kitsune with pearl white hair and golden colored tail and ears.  
  
"That guy?! Man, you couldn't have picked a worse guy to go and find!" she yelled into the communicator. Koenma was knocked off his desk by the sudden change of tone.  
  
"Your voice gets loud," Hiei said rubbing his ears. A.R. turned to him and said, "Who asked you?!"  
  
"Well anyway, he has taken the prized possession of a tribe of wolf-ki, the Running Winds to be exact," Koenma said crawling back up to his desk.  
  
"Sounds just like him...so what do you want me to do?" she asked sitting back down. Donte ran up and started waving at Koenma.  
  
"Can I go with her?" she yelled at him, he fell off the desk again.  
  
"Who are you?" he said rubbing his head. Donte looked mad.  
  
"You released me from jail a day ago!" she said creating a fireball to blow up the communicator.  
  
"Swimming in lava in Hawaii my ass," mumbled A.R.  
  
"I went swimming! That is where the caught me!" she yelled at A.R. Amiee was actually sitting quietly playing with Jockie while the two yelled at each other. Botan blinked and asked, "Why are so quiet Amiee?"  
  
"I know not to get in the middle of a pyro demon and a dragon-girl when they fight!" she said in her high pitched voice. Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Like I said before, what do you want me to do?" she asked. A.R. had Donte in a head lock. She struggled to get out of A.R.'s small but tight grip.  
  
"You can take a few people and get him," he said he decided to stay on the ground instead of on the desk. Amiee jumped up and ran to A.R. she stared squealing about taking her with her to Makai. A.R. let Donte out of a head lock and put her hand on the jumping Amiee's head to keep her still. Donte was making a mini fireball and stuffed it down A.R.'s shirt.  
  
"Damn it Donte, can't you remember?!" she said pulling the falling fireball from her slightly burnt sleeve. Closed her hand around the fireball to extinguish it.  
  
"I'm not flammable, but my clothes are! Hiei, get your ass over here and restrain this psycho pyro!" she said trying to stop Donte from burning down the house. Hiei glared at her, "Why should I?" A.R. mushroom sighed and whispered something to Amiee. Amiee smiled wickedly and ran over to Hiei.  
  
"Hello Mr. Babysitter!" said jumping onto his lap. He pushed her off, scowled and walked over. He grabbed Donte by the arm and jerked her down. He pulled Donte arms in back of her and held them tightly. She struggled but couldn't get lose.  
  
"Now that the fighting is out of the way, all you have to do is take a few people and get this guy, alive, to the authorities. Also return the crown to the wolf-ki. Okay?" he said sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Fine, I can't guarantee the 'alive'," she mumbled. Koenma disappeared form the screen.  
  
"You have problems," Botan said to Donte who was know trying to create another fireball in her bent hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, A.R. took Amiee and Donte with her to Makai. Donte had forgiven A.R. so no one would kill each other on the trip.  
  
They found a clearing in the vast jungle where Marla-din was said to be hiding. Donte made the fire while Amiee (it was a new moon so she was older and Jockie had turn into a real wolf) got something to cook. A.R. was busy trying to find a strong enough branch to hold her while she slept.  
  
"Hey A.R.?" yelled Amiee, her voice was not squeaky anymore; it was lower and more sweet.  
  
"What?" she asked lying on a branch looking at the stars.  
  
"Can you still do that lightning attack thing you used to cook food before we were thrown in jail?" she asked looking at the weird fish she caught. A.R. chuckled making the world shake a little.  
  
"You mean the Static Barbeque?" asked A.R. climbing down. Amiee nodded.  
  
"The fish tasted good when you fired them like that!" growled Jockie. (Yes, he can talk, weird ain't it?)  
  
A.R. held her hands a few feet from the fish and concentrated. "Static Barbeque," she mumbled. The fish were hit with a thin stream of lightning and instantly fired and sizzled. Jockie bit one off the stick and chewed; he smiled (sort of) and licked his muzzle. Amiee took one and chomped on it, smiling as she chewed.  
  
~~~~  
  
A stealthy figure came through the jungle. He had a kitsune figure, his white hair flying away from his face as he ran through the brush. Under his arm was a grubby package with a priceless object hidden inside. He stopped and sniffed the air. He smelt food. The kitsune smiled and ran towards the smell.  
  
A.R. licked her fingers and leaned against the tree. She was stuffed. The others were too. They had fallen asleep on a branch; she had clean up the area.  
  
She was about to close her eyes when something stroked her face. She instantly opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing. A.R. closed her eyes; it must have been the wind. Then she felt it again.  
  
As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw the grinning face of Marla-din his hair was pushed by the wind onto her face. She tried to stand but he was standing on her outstretched legs.  
  
"Well, well, the mysterious Armanda Rose. Fancy meeting you on a dark night like this," he said in his smooth crystal voice, his tail flicked behind him. A.R. growled low.  
  
"Tut-tut, such manners. Why are you treating me like a bad guy? We fought together and with Charou.." he said.  
  
"I don't work for Charou anymore!" she hissed at the kitsune. Marla-din looked falsely shocked.  
  
"You don't work for him anymore? Well that means you turned good little Armanda," he said bending down to come in eye contact with her.  
  
"Don't call me that," she scowled under her breath.  
  
"And what is this?" he asked looking up. He laughed silently.  
  
"Still looking after Amiee? And the pyro Donte is with you? You have been busy Armanda," he said. A.R. pushed him off and said quietly, "Stop calling me that!"  
  
Marla-din stood up and wiped his tunic off from dirt. He smiled showing his fangs. "I see you still are the sourest girl around." A.R. reached into her black duster sweater to pull out her boomer-swords.  
  
Before she could pull them out, Marla-din had her arms pinned to her back, almost breaking them. She groaned in pain as he pushed them farther.  
  
He whispered into her ear, "You can't run, no one can. The Shadow will still devour this world and the mortals.."  
  
'The Shadow?' thought A.R. She remembered the shadow creature from her dreams, the one that murdered those helpless children. They heard a low growl behind them. Marla-din turned himself and A.R. around to see the silver wolf, Jockie. His hair was standing up and he looked like he was about to pounce on the kitsune.  
  
"Why Jockie, how nice to see you again!" said the fox demon. Jockie growled lower and said, "Let go of her." Marla-din laughed. He heard something and looked up. He was hit hard enough it let A.R. go and fall. A.R. turned around a saw Amiee sitting on the kitsune's chest, smiling.  
  
"Hell-o Marie!" she said. He tried pushing her off. "Get off me you runt!" he yelled. A.R. knew that Marla-din had a short-fuse and he hated to be sat on, and above all being called 'Marie'.  
  
"Marla-din, what do you mean the Shadow?" asked A.R. taking out her boomer- sword. He smiled and twitched his ears.  
  
"I meant what I said, the Shadow will devour this world and the one you are living in," he said. Amiee picked up the package that lay forgotten on the ground.  
  
"What is this?" she said unwrapping it. The crown fell from the package. A.R. picked it up and stuffed it into her duster sweater.  
  
"Give that back it's mine!" said the angry kitsune. His blue eyes were cold and stern.  
  
"It's the wolf-kis'. Now tell me or I'll kill you know. What did you mean by the shadow?" she hissed putting her sword to his head. He smiled and hissed, "I'll kill myself thank you."  
  
Amiee was thrown off his chest as he got up and was covered in a black orb. A scream was heard and the orb exploded. Marla-din lay in burnt pieces. Amiee covered her nose and said, "He was always the one to rather die by his one fire than someone else's."  
  
Donte slept threw the whole thing. She was an unmovable rock when she slept. Even stampeding elephants couldn't wake her. She was mad when they said she missed everything.  
  
"I wanted to burn something!" she whined as they made their way to the wolf- ki tribe. They gratefully took the crown and thanked A.R. and Amiee.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know anything about the Shadow?" she asked the elder. She nodded.  
  
"It is rumored that a dreaded shadow is coming back," she said.  
  
"Back?" asked Amiee. The wolf-ki nodded.  
  
"Over 400 years ago, an evil shadow came to the wolf-ki of the south and told them lies about the werewolf tribes. The two species raged war in between each other. The werewolves were killed off, that is why few exist now," the old one said. Amiee felt a little strange, Jockie spoke to the elder.  
  
"Amiee is one of last; do you know who else might be one?" The elder looked at the blue-haired Amiee and shook her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amiee started to think about it, she was about 500 hundred years old. So does that mean she was alive during the war? She would have remembered it, but she was with A.R. her whole life since she could remember. Amiee could only remember to 350 years ago. The rest was blank.  
  
A.R. had thought about this too. Except of her memory. She could also only remember 350 years ago too. She wracked her mind trying to remember what happened before she was with Amiee.  
  
That night, she was asleep in a tall jungle tree dreaming.  
  
***It was a meadow. A vast meadow. A girl walked through the grasses. It was the demon child from the other dreams. She didn't die only injured. The girl was now older, around six. A woman with long sapphire blue hair was running from something on the other side. She was running from something. Then the girl saw a large cat-beast chasing her. The girl ran up to the woman and shot the beast with a blast of energy, she then stabbed it with a curved sword. A boomer-sword. The monster fell dead. The woman thanked the girl and asked her if she would help her find her daughter, Amisha. The girl nodded.  
  
It flashed to the forest where a girl with sapphire blue hair was being held by her mother, the demon girl was bleeding on her arm. Another cat- beast was dead on the ground. Another flash, it was a crowded battlefield. The same demon girl was looking little older. She wore pure black armor. She was slashing a wolf-ki who had attacked her. A scream echoed. The girl looked around and saw the blue haired girl, who was know looking twenty being held forcefully by two wolf-kis. The girl wore silver armor, but more decorated, on her head was a tiara. "Princess Amisha!" yelled the girl scrambling to get to her. A silver wolf came snarling at one of the wolf-ki, it was hit to the side with a yelp. Before the demon girl could reach the princess, she felt a blow to the head and slowly fell. The blue haired werewolf yelled, "Armanda!"***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A cliffhanger!!!!! What do these dreams mean? Find out in the next chapter.review!!!! 


	4. The Realization and Reunion

Here it is, Chapter 4! Alright, keep those reviews coming! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.R. bolted straight up. Her hair was plastered down by sweat. She was breathing heavily. She finally knew what those dreams meant. Her memory was slowly coming back to her. She shook Amiee awake.  
  
"Princess Amisha! Wake up!" she said. Amiee lifted up and yawned.  
  
"Why did you call me Princess Amisha?" she said holding Jockie tightly. *she was back to being a kid)  
  
"You know those weird dreams I have been having?" she said hurriedly.  
  
Amiee blinked and nodded. A.R. was piecing things together in her mind.  
  
"I figured it out! I was that demon girl. Those people were my family. Those other children were my sisters!" A.R. said eyes widening. She remembered everything now.  
  
"A demon came to our home, he murdered my whole family. He thought I was dead, but I was just injured. I wandered after their death. I met your mother in a meadow! She was being trailed by a cat-beast. She was looking for you!" Amiee blinked. A vague picture was starting to form.  
  
"We found you, and I helped protect you. I was your guardian when your mother died. You were the Princess of The Werewolves! Then I helped you out in the war, which is when we were hit. Then..we lost our memories.." A.R. was going so fast that Amiee could barely keep up, she was fully awake. She started to remember the war.  
  
"Then, I think someone casted spells on us so we wouldn't remember. The same person made you younger, and Jockie, who was a real wolf, into a child's toy. I guess you and him couldn't be separated. But why does he turn into a real wolf and you older on new moon?"  
  
Donte was awake and hearing every bit of it.  
  
"I know why, there was a powerful breed of werewolves that could use energy well. But their powers disappeared on a new moon," she said, A.R. looked at her and continued her explanation. "Anyway, that is what makes us think we have known each other forever! We can only remember after the war! No wonder!" she said. Amiee started to remember. It felt like she was coming out of amnesia.  
  
"Amakie," she mumbled. A.R. blinked.  
  
"It was my mother's name. Queen Amakie. I remember it all!" she said quietly.  
  
Donte gave them a look. "So what? It isn't like you are going to use this...you were fine with not knowing it," she mumbled turning around. A.R. thought, 'hat means whoever the shadow is killed my family.'  
  
"Blaze and Carmi!" she said instantly.  
  
"What?" replied Amiee.  
  
"My sisters, Blaze and Carmi. I was a triplet! My mother was a dragon shape- shifter named.er.Kotuka. My father was a vampire demon.that is how I became a demon and human part. His name was Journ," (this is a lot of information right now so please just suck in as much as you can).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Koenma tapped his fingers on the desk. He thought with A.R. on the job, it wouldn't take this long. He slammed a fist onto his desk.  
  
"I thought she wouldn't take this long! Where the hell is she?" he yelled to no one.  
  
"Chill Koenma she is right here!" said Donte walking into his office with A.R. and Amiee.  
  
"Did you successfully retrieve the crown and Marla-din?" he asked.  
  
"I gave the crown back to the tribe, and Marla-din blew himself up," she said leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.  
  
"I wanted him alive!" yelled the prince of the dead.  
  
"You can't really grip him when he is blown up into a dozen pieces," said Amiee. Koenma sighed.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have sent an assassin to bring back a guy alive," he mumbled to himself. A.R. glared at him.  
  
"He blew himself up," she said. Koenma waved his hand and said, "Alright, you can go back to your home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as they got back to the tree house, Amiee and Donte fell asleep. A.R. was still awake. She sat on her beanbag thinking about her family.  
  
She remembered her mother. A beautiful woman who was a dragon shape- shifter. Her true form was a green and orange earth dragon, her human -like form was what she saw in her dream. Her father. Her beloved father. A blonde curly haired vampire with red eyes. He always was funny but never liked to talk abut how he had to kill to survive. A.R. sighed and closed her eyes. Her mother had stunning gold eyes. When A.R. turned into her demon form, she looked like a younger version of her mother. Except she still had one green eye. She got that green from her father before he was a vampire, instead of red eyes, he had green.  
  
Hiei read her thoughts. He was on the roof, like he was a few weeks before. He quietly listened to A.R.'s description of her family. He knew he was intruding but he didn't care. He rolled over onto his back and looked at the stars.  
  
She didn't lie when she said she was a triplet. Carmi was the sweet one, she always was. Blaze had an attitude a lot like Donte. Stubborn and the mind of a pyro. A.R. thought of how they used to practice fire breathing and flying.  
  
Blaze was the fire-breather, Amiee was the flyer, but little Armanda was the smallest of the three. She was born last and she was sort of the runt. She didn't learn how to breathe fire or fly until her mother helped her. Her vampire part showed mostly though. She always was a stealthy one. She was faster on her feet than the others. A.R. could disappear and reappear behind someone in a blink of their eye. She thought about Hiei and how fast he was. She was almost that fast.  
  
Hiei let out a silent laugh and smiled. It was true. He was a little faster than A.R. but she had grown in her demon abilities. Her fire could reach to twenty feet and she could fly. She did this rarely though, just in case some people see her. He couldn't imagine A.R. being the smallest and the somewhat weakest. Hiei knew very well that she could pick up Kuwabara and throw him about a hundred feet. She did it once.  
  
A.R. blinked and looked up. She could see through a knot hole in the roof that a head with short spiked hair was there. She shook her head and got up.  
  
Hiei listened to her thought about seeing him on the roof. He decided to leave before she got up there. He got up and jumped down to the ground. He realized that he was hanging in mid-air, a hand gripped his collar.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said A.R. Hiei looked up. A.R. was lying on her stomach. One hand held up her head and the other was on Hiei's collar. She pulled him back up and leaned against the tree.  
  
"What is it this time? Did I leave my math homework at Yusuke's?" she said jokingly. Hiei didn't say anything.  
  
"You should stop spying and come through the front door for once," she said cracking her knuckles. He smiled faintly. She realized that he was listening to her thoughts.  
  
"You are very rude, but then again, I'm not Miss polite either," she said putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"What were they like?" he asked sitting cross-legged.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your sisters."  
  
"So you were listening. I can't remember that much. Carmi was always the second mom type. If someone would scrape their knee she was there to tend to you. Exact opposite of me," she yawned and closed her eyes.  
  
"What about the other, Blaze?"  
  
"Let me put it this way, if she was still alive, she and Donte would be like this," she crossed her fingers.  
  
"That is scary."  
  
"Yeah, one Donte is all I can handle right now. And thanks for restraining her."  
  
"You're..welcome, I guess."  
  
A.R. laughed and lost her balance a little in the resulting earthquake.  
  
"Damn it, I wish that wouldn't happen." Hiei wondered how she got that curse.  
  
"To answer an unsaid question, it was a stupid curse that Charou put on me. An added weapon I guess."  
  
Hiei looked up and blinked. "Why were you in prison?"  
  
A.R. sat up. "Do I have to count the number of things I'm charged against? Okay, to name a few, I was an assassin for Charou so I assassinated several of Koenma's assistants. Also for interfering with a mission and killing or injuring several spirit detectives."  
  
'She was an assassin?' he thought. He knew A.R. could kill without mercy, so she made a perfect assassin. He went over to the edge of the roof and said, "Farewell, A.R." He jumped into the darkness and disappeared. A.R. yawned and fell asleep on the roof; it was more comfortable than she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** "Oi, A.R. can you listen to me for a minute?" said a familiar voice. A.R. opened her eyes. A blonde figure stood before her. He was grinning at her. She stood up and realized she was floating. "What is this?" she asked.  
  
"A dream, it is the only way I can talk to you," he said crossing his arms.  
  
A.R. recognized him. His red eyes gave him away. "Dad?" she said staring at him. He put his arms out and said, "The one and only." She smiled at her father, Journ. The place didn't shake.  
  
"I can finally talk to you; it took a heck of time trying to get to here. Traffic and all," he said giving a slight chuckle.  
  
"Did you send me those dreams?" she asked stepping closer to her father. He shook his blonde head.  
  
"I believe that was your mother and siblings," he said turning to the side. A girl about the age of A.R. stood there. She had long silvery blue hair and she was smiling sweetly.  
  
"Carmi?" she asked the ghost. She nodded. Another one came from behind her and waved to A.R.  
  
"Blaze? Geez.it is a family reunion," said A.R.  
  
"What you're not happy? I thought you would at least get teary eyed," said Carmi smiling even sweeter.  
  
"Stop smiling like that, she is going to go blind," said Blaze. Her red hair reminded A.R. of Kurama's.  
  
"Kurama, eh? He is kinda cute," said Blaze sarcastically.  
  
"How has my baby been?" said a crystal voice behind her. A.R. looked over her shoulder to see her mother, Kotuka. She turned around and hugged her mother. Kotuka smiled and stroked her child's hair.  
  
"You've grown," she said as A.R. pulled away.  
  
"Yeah," she said wiping her eyes.  
  
"And you have fallen in love?" she said with a smile on her face. A.R. blushed.  
  
"We have seen the way you look at that youkai, Hiei," said Journ. Her siblings giggled.  
  
"Our little Armanda Rose as grown up," said Blaze teasingly.  
  
"It is A.R. now," she said, "And I haven't fallen in love yet."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say honey," said her father waving his hand jokingly.  
  
"Even as a ghost you are still funny," she said laughing again. A.R. turned away from her mother and hugged her father and her two sisters.  
  
"Want a little advice, A.R.?" asked Carmi, "Don't play hard to get, but make him get you."  
  
A.R. blushed deeper and pretends punch Carmi, who laughed and disappeared.  
  
Blaze disappeared too. Her father hugged her once more and disappeared.  
  
"That advice is actually works, I used it on your father," chuckled her mother before disappearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Aww...will something else happen next chapter? Does Hiei feel the same way? Review and more will come! 


	5. A Dance and A Foe

School is boring....hey, it is the truth! But that is what happens today, more school...and a dance.. ^_^ oh, and Amiee is supposed to look a like a short twenty year old so she just looks like a tall fourteen year old. And I don't know if Kurama is a high schooler or Jr. High, so I'll just put him in. All who thinks this might be corny or by any other name, please say so, I didn't have any ideas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.R. looked at the bulletin board near the office at school. On a bright pink sheet, black letters read, "Dance!! Friday night at seven!" A.R. sighed. She liked to dance but she hated to dance around people.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara came up and looked to see what the shortie was looking at (they even call her shortie!).  
  
"A dance? Uh, I'll ask Keiko to it," said Yusuke reading the poster.  
  
"Are you going?" asked Kuwabara. A.R. blinked and nodded  
  
"With who?" asked Yusuke, he was wondering who would go out with A.R.  
  
"Solo, I'll take Amiee along though, Donte too."  
  
"But isn't Amiee a little young looking?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Friday is a new moon, she'll look older. I'll steal some student ID cards from the office so it seems like they are new students or something," she turned towards the doors and walked away. She caught Kuwabara asking Yusuke if Donte would go with him.  
  
"A dance?!" squealed Amiee when A.R. asked her if she wanted to go.  
  
"Yes, a dance. Donte do you want to go?" she asked the pyro sitting on the beanbag.  
  
"Sure," she said. A.R. blinked and said, "You might want to put something else on. Half the guys there will be drooling and trying to make you jump to the beat."  
  
Donte scowled but decided she was right. Amiee looked sad.  
  
"I'm so little though!" she whined looking up at A.R. She only came to A.R.'s elbow.  
  
"It is a new moon, and you'll have to leave Jockie here," she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the ID cards and a thick wad of cash. She had been stealing the money the people she killed had.  
  
"Even though this is against my reputation, do I dare say it? Let's go..shopping," she said Donte stood up and started towards the door and jumped down yelling "Let's go!"  
  
In the end of the shopping spree, they ended up buying whole new outfits. Amiee got a blue leather mini skirt with matching jacket, blue boots similar to Donte's and a low cut blue peasant shirt. The clerk was a little confused when Amiee said they were hers.  
  
Donte got almost everything red of course. She first had red snake skin style boots that went all the way up her thighs and a red mini skirt. Her long sleeve shirt was black with a picture of a flame on it.  
  
A.R. hated anything that was open, so she got some shorts. They were a dark blue and ripped at the hem. She also got a black leather duster sweater. Donte asked her to get something else but she wouldn't. She also got an x- shirt. (Two different pieces of cloth that form a X on the chest and back, hers were black and white) To top it off, she got a cowboy hat that was pure black. It had fake diamonds on it. She also got a pair of medium-size silver hoop earrings. She decided on a pair of hiking boots and some bulky socks for the extra cowgirl look. A.R. had to keep her sunglasses on so she could also use that hat to cover her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Night of the Dance...  
  
They had gotten dressed had were ready to go. Jockie whined; he was never separated with Amiee. Amiee encouraged him that she would be back and they left.  
  
The place was crowded. Half of the school should up. The three girls met Yusuke and Keiko holding hands near the ticket line. Yusuke was wearing his normal clothes, but Keiko wore a rosy pink dress. She had her hair in a bun and ruby stud earrings in her ears.  
  
"What is with the hat?" he asked A.R. who was pulling the hat farther down her face.  
  
"An accessory," she said quietly as she bought her ticket and went in.  
  
The dance floor was crowded. Off to the side were tables and chairs set up for people who didn't want to dance and just eat the snacks the dance staff prepared. Donte and Amiee instantly ran into the crowd and started to dance. A.R. sighed and took a seat. She put her feet on the table and leaned back.  
  
Amiee had already got a few guys attention. Donte was trying hard not to jump as much. Yusuke and Keiko were dancing next to each other and Kuwabara was sitting down on the other side of the room. Kurama had managed to find a date ((A/N: By manage, they mean to pick a random one out of the crowd of girls who want to ask him)) and they were standing near the DJ. His date was some girl named Tusuna who had math with A.R.  
  
A.R. ordered some ice cream and ate it watching the dance. Amiee and Donte had made a group that was doing the exact same dance they were. A.R. was going laugh the ice cream out her nose when Donte accidentally burnt a guy's shirt sleeve.  
  
A.R. yawned and was totally bored. She didn't want to dance and she ate enough ice cream already. A.R. got up and stretched. It has been an hour since she walked through those doors. A slow song came along and she instantly sat down. She pulled her hat low just in case anyone would try to ask her to dance.  
  
Amiee danced with one of the most popular guys in the school, making half of the other girls jealous. Donte got to dance with Kurama; Tusuna had left with some of her snobby friends. Keiko and Yusuke danced together, it wasn't that big of a surprise. Kuwabara got a girl, oddly enough. A.R. was going to fall asleep if she didn't move. She changed positions and looked up. 'Boring,' she thought her hat fell off her head. She went to pick it up; someone had already picked it up.  
  
Hiei stood there with her hat in his hand. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some normal pants. He would never do that. A.R blinked an tried not to smile. Or laugh at that matter. He handed A.R. her hat and sat down next to her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked passing him some ice cream. He took it and hesitantly took a bite.  
  
"Sweet snow," he said.  
  
"You came here because of the ice cream?" asked A.R., she was going to laugh.  
  
"No," he said taking another bite, "I wanted to see what all the fuss was over a 'dance'."  
  
"In nungien clothing?" she asked pointing to his shirt and pants.  
  
"A minor disguise, nungiens are everywhere. Even the roof," he took a larger bite and winced.  
  
"Brain Freeze?" she said, she took another bite of her ice cream and leaned back.  
  
Amiee, Donte and Kurama came over. They were shocked seeing Hiei there. They all sat down.  
  
"What are you doing here Hiei?" asked Kurama asked. He was also going to laugh about Hiei wearing those nungien clothing. Amiee noticed Hiei was wearing sneakers. She giggled and ate some of A.R.'s ice cream. A.R. grabbed her ice cream and told Amiee to get her own. Donte stared at the ice cream and stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
  
"I think it's pretty good," mumbled Kurama eating his own ice cream.  
  
"It isn't cinnamon flavored and there isn't any hot tamale candies in it? It's too cold the way it is," she said. She pulled out a packet of hot tamales from her pocket and stuck them in Amiee's ice cream, which Donte has now made her own. Amiee frowned and went to go get some more.  
  
"Much better!" she said and took very large bites.  
  
"So lady like," said Yusuke, coming over with Keiko and Kuwabara. They were also surprised to see Hiei.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly a lady," she said wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.  
  
A.R. nodded in agreement, taking her feet of the table to make room. Amiee came back with ice cream loaded with all sorts of toppings. A.R. stood up and shoved her hands in her pockets.  
  
"I got so much energy from sugar I could run around the earth three times," she said.  
  
"Then why don't you dance?" said Amiee, her lips were covered in ice cream.  
  
"I don't want to," she said making towards the door.  
  
"What are you going to do then?" asked Kurama standing up to go dance again.  
  
"Running around the earth three times sounds good, see ya," she said exiting out the door. She wasn't going to run around the earth three times, she just took a walk. She only made it a few feet when something caught her eye, a white tail. It disappeared behind the building. A.R. blinked and shook her head. 'It can't be him, could it?' she thought. She went to the back of the building.  
  
Yusuke was about to get up for another dance, when his shirt beeped.  
  
"You actually brought the communicator to the dance?" asked Hiei as Yusuke took out the little device. Koenma's panicked face appeared on the screen.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, Donte peeked over his shoulder to see.  
  
"It's terrible! It's horrible! It's.." Koenma said panicking.  
  
"What is it Koenma? Did you lose your favorite blanket or something?" he said trying to get Koenma to hurry up.  
  
"Marla-din is alive!" he yelled. Amiee spit her ice cream back into the bowl.  
  
"Alive?!" she yelled into the communicator. Some people were watching them.  
  
"He broke into storage and got his hands on the Dragon's Poison!" Koenma yelled to Yusuke.  
  
"Dragon's Poison?" asked Donte confusingly, Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
"Dragon's Poison is a toxic gas that can wipe out an entire population of beings. It can kill just about anything, except powerful demons and other dragons," he said.  
  
"And he is coming to your school! He is going to wipe out the youth at the dance! Get your ass down there and stop him!" said Koenma, he saw the background and blinked.  
  
"Uh, we are already there," said Yusuke sweat dropping. Koenma went wide eyed and yelled, "Then start looking for him! That is all." The screen clicked off.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Amiee started looking for him inside. Hiei, Kurama and Donte looked for him outside. Hiei jumped up to the roof to see if he was up there. Kurama took one side of the school, Donte took the other.  
  
A.R. was already trying to break free of Marla-din's grip; he was choking her with one hand, up in the air, far away from him.  
  
"So you go here? Became all nungien already? Nope, I see you still have those ridiculous eyes," he had knocked her sunglasses and hat off. She struggled and tried to breathe fire on him, but she couldn't breathe.  
  
"You...bastard!" she said trying to get free. He laughed and tightened his grip on her throat. "A.R.!" yelled Donte; she shot a small fireball at the kitsune. He staggered back, his hair slightly burnt.  
  
"Donte and her fire tricks, how weak," he said shaking his head. Donte gritted her teeth and muttered, "Weak?"  
  
"Uh!" sounded the kitsune as he fell to the ground, Hiei stood in back of him, sword out. Marla-din regained his balance and turned around and swiped at Hiei, but he was to fast for him. Hiei stood in front of him. The kitsune was still holding A.R.  
  
A.R. grinned making the earth shake. The kitsune stumbled losing his balance. She dropped from his grip. Hiei took another swing at Marla-din. A giant slash was across his chest.  
  
"Damn demon! Armanda, you'll die very soon," he smiled and started to create a black orb.  
  
"Hiei, get him before he finishes it!" yelled A.R. Hiei stabbed him once in the shoulder making the kitsune fall. He lay face down in the dirt, dead. A.R. was rubbing her neck; she was wincing when she pulled something from her skin.  
  
"Damn, that hurts!" she said holding her neck, in her hand was an orange- tipped green scale. A little blood and dead skin was at the larger end.  
  
"Geez! Why did he have to rip a scale off in the process?" said Donte running up seeing the scale in A.R.'s hand.  
  
"Wait," she said looking around, "Where's the Dragon's Poison?"  
  
A.R. blinked. "What poison? I saw him go into that window with something, and then he appeared behind me and grabbed my neck."  
  
"He must have put it in the ventilation!" said Donte, she knew all about nungiens' weird gadgets and such.  
  
"Kurama!" yelled A.R., Kurama had came around the corner.  
  
"Tell Yusuke to get everyone out of the gym! It is going to be reeking with Dragon poison!" yelled Donte, climbing up the wall. A.R. following her.  
  
Yusuke was standing looking at the rafters just in case he was up there, he heard Kurama yelling at him. "Yusuke! He put the poison in the ventilation! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to get over a hundred people out of a dance?!" yelled Yusuke. The fire alarm went on; Donte had created a large fire in the rafters.  
  
People screamed and ran out of the gym in a panic. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Amiee were caught in the wave of students running for their lives. They made it out of the rip tide to the side of the building.  
  
A.R. and Donte frantically looked for the poison. Donte saw a large glass bottle tied to the ventilation shaft. On it was a fire bomb. She had used those many times. It was a bottle of contained fire, it acted like a bomb, and the fire would be so strong it would break the glass, making a small explosion of glass and fire. It went off depending on the thickness of the bottle, and the bottle on this fire bomb was roughly going to crack in a few minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What will happen next? Tune in next chapter! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS NEEDED!!!!!!! 


	6. The Short Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Alright, I made two BIG MISTAKES. My friend, whose character is Donte, just told me it is spelled Dante, like in the Devil May Cry, so from now on it is Dante. Also, scratch the part about A.R. in shorts. She has scales on her legs. She is wearing jeans.  
  
A BOMB?! Okay, what will happen to everyone? Is their any hope? Yep. I was too tired to write a whole thing on the fire bomb disarming so here is something short..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn!! A fire bomb?!" A.R. said watching Dante work frantically to disarm it. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama came running under them. Hiei instantly recognized the fire bomb.  
  
Dante pulled it off the poison bottle and disarmed it. A.R. grabbed the bottle full of the purple gas called Dragon's Poison.  
  
They both jumped down from the ceiling and Dante went to go trash the fire bomb. A.R. carefully gave the bottle of poison to Botan who took it to the Makai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dance resumed, (firemen came and took care of the damage in no time) A.R. decided to stay the rest of the time. Hiei went off to the darkness. Dante was once again dancing with Kurama. A.R. was starting to think that Dante liked the kitsune.  
  
Amiee was being hit on by most of men. A few ended up with one or two dances, most was holding their face in pain. Amiee had slapped them hard. A.R. thought if Jockie was there, half the guys would have their arms bitten of.or worse...  
  
"Will you? Okay, around six," said Dante to Kurama, who nodded. Amiee was busy asking Yusuke and Keiko something. A.R. was very suspicious.  
  
A.R. was about to fall asleep when the final song played. Amiee had almost every guy's number stuffed in her pockets as they walked back home. Dante was tired walking in those gigantic boots of hers. They reached the tree house in an hour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay really short. But I am suffering under authors block. Ideas would be nice..REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 


	7. AR's Great terrible Birthday

Okay, that worked, but what will be fall our favorite heroes next?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amiee looked at the sleeping A.R. She tilted her head and poked A.R.'s side. She jumped and grabbed Amiee by the throat. She noticed it was Amiee and instantly let go.  
  
"That..hurt," she said coughing. A.R. shrugged and stood up with a stretch.  
  
"Wada wake ma fir?" she said in between a yawn. Amiee smiled widely. A.R. blinked and frowned, she didn't like anything that would be going through Amiee's head when she smiled like that.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Amiee throwing her a hug.  
  
A.R. pushed Amiee off her and cocked an eyebrow. She looked in the mirror and noticed. Her hair had grown three inches. She looked a little taller, (A/N: I lied before, she isn't the exact height of Hiei, and she was a few centimeters shorter, now she is the same height) and she had a bigger bust. (A/N: I'm not going into details.)  
  
Knowing Amiee and Donte, she gave Amiee a look and asked slowly, "Did you plan a party?"  
  
Amiee nodded vigorously and said, "Tonight at six!" She started to tell A.R., going a mile a minute, of what Donte planned.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hold it motor mouth!" she said putting a hand over Amiee's mouth.  
  
"Who is coming?" she asked cautiously. Amiee pried the hand from her mouth.  
  
"Everyone from the Reikai Tantei!" she squealed. A.R. went pale.  
  
"What are you serving?" she asked even more cautiously.  
  
"Cake, chocolate of course, ice cream, sake.." She started saying, counting on her fingers.  
  
"Sake?" she said sitting down, "One more thing, did you ask to bring presents?"  
  
"Of course, that is the whole point of a party! To get more presents!" Amiee said hugging Jockie. A.R. groaned and fell into a lying position.  
  
"I hate you," she muttered. Amiee smiled and said, "I hate you too!"  
  
She starts to bang her head on the bed; she regretted telling Amiee when her birthday was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What would A.R. want?" asked Yusuke looking at the shop windows with Kurama.  
  
"I never asked, I think it would be more in that direction though," he said looking away from the dresses pointing towards a weapon shop.  
  
"Isn't it illegal for a girl of her..uh..size to carry a gun?" he said thinking of what might happen.  
  
"She carries a four foot boomer-sword around, why not a gun?" said Donte coming out of another store.  
  
Kurama shrugged and went back to looking into the window of a clothes shop.  
  
"She wouldn't be in there," she said seeing all the pink and dresses.  
  
Yusuke slouched against the wall and thought.  
  
"How about a dog?" he asked. Donte cringed, "She has Jockie and Amiee, and she doesn't need a dog."  
  
They walked through the store and looked at almost everything. They finally went into a game shop and Yusuke bought her a new video game.  
  
"It is better then nothing," he said pocketing it. Donte sweat dropped and looked across the hall to see another shop.  
  
"Why don't you get her a necklace or something Kurama? I already got something," she said patting her pocket.  
  
"Good idea," he said walking to the other store.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei sat in an oak tree looking out at the small outlet where nungiens bought their things. He snorted. He was invited to the party, but he didn't like going to social occasions. He leaned back and wondered. 'What would a demon like her want?'  
  
Kuwabara was having a problem just like everyone else. He looked at the store and shrugged, he just decided to get the gift certificate to a book store for her.  
  
Botan on the other hand was smart and got her a power-up ring from the demon world. She and Keiko decided to get it for her. Keiko had wrapped it in a box and made the card.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke, Botan and Keiko were the first to arrive at the tree house. They climbed up the ladder and were greeted by Amiee.  
  
The room was transformed. The messes of magazines were gone, and the bean bags surrounded a low table. On the table was ice cream, bottles of sake, and coke, a cake and a section was roped off for presents. Several from Amiee and Donte were already there. The T.V. was on; a movie was going to be watched later.  
  
Soon, Kurama and Kuwabara came with their presents. A.R. was sitting on her beanbag. She had her arms crossed. She had a pair of headphones on listening to her music. Amiee snatched the headphones off, and said, "It is your party; you got to be here at least!"  
  
Kurama chuckled when A.R. glared at Amiee and went back to sitting with a slight scowl on her face. Hiei was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Okay, A.R. what should it be? Blade 2," A.R. cringed, she liked gory but vampire death was not what she wanted, "Or Thir13teen Ghosts?" She held up the movies.  
  
"This one," she said, pointing to Thir13teen Ghosts. Donte shrugged and popped the DVD in.  
  
In the middle of the movie, A.R. snuck away from the group and sat in her room. She hated her birthday parties. She could have easily bought, or stole, whatever they got her. She sighed and heard them getting up for some food. She slouched into the room to get it over with.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were a little drunk. Botan and Keiko look like they were almost as drunk as the boys, they were giggling, turning red. Amiee was on a sugar high (A/N: she does not act like she would if she had a sugar high in my humor stories) Donte was trying to burn every piece of trash. Kurama was eating his ice cream like a normal person would; he was not acting odd like the others. A.R. banged her head on the wall purposely several times and returned to the party.  
  
((A/N: Alright, I'm not in the mood to right so I will just tell you what Amiee, Donte, and Kurama got A.R.  
  
Amiee got her a punching bag, so she didn't have to end up making holes in the wall when she was really pissed about something.  
  
Kurama got her a bracelet. It was sterling silver hand had some onyx stones embedded in it.  
  
Donte got her a flame in a bottle. It acts like a pocket-size torch at times))  
  
A.R. fell onto her bed. Her legs hanged off the side and her arms were outstretched. She closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a twig crack. She yawned and looked up with one of her eyes at the window a few feet above her bed. Hiei was sticking his head in looking around.  
  
"Oi, down here," she said waving her hand, he looked down.  
  
"Don't you ever use an invention called a door?" she yawned sitting up. Hiei climbed through the window and jumped the remaining few feet. He snorted and sat down next to her. She yawned again and scratched her head.  
  
"Well, I can't go to sleep," she said cracking her knuckles.  
  
Hiei fumbled with something his shirt and pulled an object out. He handed it to A.R.  
  
"Hiei, what is this?" she said taking the thing. It was a sketchbook. A.R. packed it away into her duster sweater.  
  
"I got it as a present for you," he mumbled looking at the ground. She blinked and got up.  
  
"Thanks. You want some ice cream?" she said disappearing into the other room. She came back with a bowl of ice cream.  
  
"Is that sweet snow?" he asked looking up.  
  
"Er...if that's what you want to call it," she said passing him a bowl. He looked at the spoon awkwardly and started eating with his hand. A.R. cocked an eyebrow and took a bite of her ice cream, using her spoon. She shrugged and sat back down.  
  
"Why were you late?" she asked taking a large bite. Hiei licked his lips; they were covered in 'sweet snow'.  
  
"I didn't think I was going to come," he licked his fingers.  
  
A.R. narrowed an eye and sighed.  
  
"You weren't missing anything," A.R. said wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.  
  
A.R. lay down. She took off her sunglasses and laid them on her pillow. Hiei looked at her though the corner of his eye. She blinked and looked at the ceiling.  
  
He noticed her green eye was the like Kurama's. It was a deep emerald. The other of course, was a golden color and the pupil was slightly diamond shaped. She had grown a little. She had once told him that all her growth happened one day every hundred years. A.R. yawned and got up again. She stretched and disappeared behind the door. She came back holding another thing of ice cream. Hiei looked at her, his mouth still covered in ice cream. It gave her an idea. She tried not to smile.  
  
"Want more?" she asked scooping up some more. He nodded. Suddenly, something cold hit him. A scoop of ice cream slid down the right side of his face. He glared at her. She couldn't help it, she smiled widely. The whole tree house shook. Hiei wiped the ice cream off his face. He scowled at her. A.R. blinked and turn around to run.  
  
Hiei disappeared and reappeared in front of her. She stepped back. He smiled and smashed the ice cream in his hand against her face. She used her sleeve to wipe the ice cream away from her eyes. Hiei was gone. She looked around suspiciously and scooped another chunk of ice cream. She turned around and saw Hiei partially up to the window. She threw another chunk of ice cream to the back of his head. He cringed and looked at her, she laughed.  
  
The earthquake was larger than when she smiled. She waved and ran into the living room.  
  
"She's dead," whispered Hiei, coming down and picking up a discarded ice cream carton, still full.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ The next morning A.R. was almost covered in ice cream. She yawned and walked into the living room. Donte and Amiee were watching the news.  
  
"Last night we had a highly unusual natural phenomenon. Several earthquakes around a 5.0 came one after another," said the anchor man on the news. Amiee and Donte slowly turned their heads towards the ice cream covered A.R. Their eyes narrowed.  
  
"What did you do last night?" they said in unison. A.R. blinked and looked at the floor.  
  
Amiee narrowed her eyes again. She walked up to A.R. and wiped a little ice cream off the hem of her duster sweater. A.R. frowned.  
  
"I know you didn't go swimming in ice cream," she said looking up at her. A.R. searched her mind for an excuse.  
  
"I got to get to school!" she said running into her room for a change of clothes and dashing down the ladder. Donte stared after her and shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei sat in giant oak tree that over looked a section of the school that A.R. was forced to attend to. He licked his hands from the ice cream that still lingered. A group of kids walked into the doors. A.R. was running from around the corner, trying to get there before the bell rang.  
  
She stood before the doors, hands on knees breathing heavily. She hated running. Hiei snorted, she was turning more nungien every day she lived in their world. A.R. stood up and pushed open the door.  
  
Hiei decided to see what this nungien school was about. He slinked his way to the nearby trees. He peeked into a window. A bunch of children were either listening or not listening to the man in front. He was pointing to things he written on the board.  
  
'Pointless,' he thought looking through every window. 'Stupid nungiens,' he thought as he came to a window with A.R. inside. She had her head on the desk, the teacher was about to rap her awake when she mumbled the answer, showing she was awake. A.R. lifted her head and put it on her hand.  
  
Hiei got a little bored from this and returned to the tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I just had an idea of a snowball fight when this ice cream deal came. I wanted some more funny stuff in it. But I promise next chapter will have fighting. 


	8. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything related to it..  
  
HAHA! Ice cream in face! What will happen now? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.R. sat on her beanbag. She was so bored. The T.V. was turned on to cartoons and A.R. was eating a bowl of popcorn. A.R. was flinging pieces of popcorn in the air and attempting to catch them in her mouth. Bored was the only thing she was feeling right now, very bored. The demon caught a popcorn kernel in her mouth and crunched it.  
  
"What are you doing?" said a familiar voice behind her. A.R. looked to the side to see Hiei's shadow lay stretched across the floor.  
  
"Two questions," she said holding her fingers up, "One, what are you doing here? And two, don't you ever use a door?"  
  
"Hn." She went back to being bored. She watched the ridiculous cartoons. She sighed and threw another popcorn kernel in the air. He caught it in his hand and looked at it puzzlingly.  
  
"It is called popcorn, and I'm drowning in boredom," she said throwing another in the air and trapping it in her mouth.  
  
"I would have another ice cream fight, but we are out of ice cream," she said stretching. He looked at her and threw the popcorn back in the bowl.  
  
"I'm not hungry any more," she said tossing the empty bowl to the side. She put her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands. Hiei sat down on the window sill.  
  
"You are turning into a nungien," he mumbled crossing his arms and looking out the window.  
  
She gave him a no-I-am-not-look. Hiei thought he could laugh. A.R. got up and asked, "Any ideas of what might get me through out of boredom?"  
  
He looked at her oddly. She blinked and sweatdropped. Suddenly, she threw a dagger only inches from Hiei's right ear. He pulled it out and said, "Hn, you missed."  
  
A small bit of something was at the tip. Hiei looked a little closer, it was a spider. Well a half of a spider.  
  
"I'm getting rusty," she said looking at the dead half a spider on the blade. She took it from him. The spider was smeared on her jeans as she wiped it off and put it in the unknown depths of her duster sweater.  
  
He blinked and laughed a little. Her eyes narrowed. He noticed this and stopped laughing. She turned back to the beanbag and plumped down on it. A.R. sighed and tilted her head back. Hiei stood and walked over.  
  
A.R. felt a cold blade against her neck. She opened her eyes and looked at the fire demon, his katana at her neck. "Since you are a bit rusty, how about if we see how rusty you got?" he said smiling faintly.  
  
A.R. disappeared, Hiei turned around just in time to block her attack from behind. In her hand was her prized weapon, the boomer-sword. She swiped again with the other side of it. He blocked again.  
  
"Amiee will hear us, let's go somewhere more secluded," whispered A.R. turning and jumping out the window. Hiei followed, hot on her heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She stopped and held her stance in a patch of woods. Hiei smiled, threw off his shirt and attacked.  
  
The three ghosts watched as the two fought. "Not much of a first date," she said to the other ghost to her left. She shook her head, her long silvery blue hair almost floated in the air.  
  
"It is the only type of date I know that A.R. would do," said the two's mother. Blaze nodded. She couldn't picture A.R. going out to the movies, hand in hand with a guy. Carmi put a hand to her mouth to muffle one of her laughs.  
  
Hiei slashed at A.R.'s arm, she ducked his blow and hit him in the stomach with her shoulder. He gasped, staggering back. She smirked and charged at him, sword in her hand behind her. He smiled and disappeared only to inches from the blade. She looked from side to side. He came up behind her and grabbed her neck. He put his arm around her and held tight. She struggled to get out. Finally she kicked him leaving him open long enough for her to loosen his grip and flip him over her shoulder. He landed on his feet.  
  
A new ghost appeared in between the others. "I think it was Blaze who taught her that trick," he said watching the fight. Blaze smiled. Journ laughed.  
  
Hiei started to jump in and out of the trees. A.R. was barely keeping up. He jumped out and slashed her arm. The blow ripped her sleeve and gave her a nice gash. She smiled and made Hiei loose his balance in the tree he was in. As he fell, A.R. rushed and jumped, she sliced him a few times and landed on her knee. He landed on his feet and turned to her. His face was cut in three places. A.R. looked at him and got up. He wiped a bead of blood that ran down his cheek.  
  
Blaze was at the edge of her seat yelling, "C'mon A.R.! You can do better than a few cuts! He sliced your arm for crying out loud!" Carmi held her down and said, "They are trying not to hurt each other that much."  
  
Blaze sat back down, her arms crossed and her face a little red. "Well, she could hurt him a little more," she mumbled.  
  
A.R. had dodged some of Hiei's fast attacks. He slashed her on the leg when she jumped to avoid another attack. She knocked him off balance again with a smile; she hit him in the back of his head. He fell to the dirt. A.R. was about to slash at his back, but he quickly turned and rolled out of the way. He slashed her arm again. She backed away as he stood and jumped to do an aerial attack. She threw her boomer-swords.  
  
"Why did she do that for?!" yelled Blaze. She was going to burst, "He could take that brief moment and attack her while she is not armed!" Journ sat his crazed red-head down and said, "I think you like to interfere."  
  
Hiei did not think of that in time, before he could do anything, the blade had ripped his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder in pain. The blade had cut deeper than A.R. intended it too. When she was still an assassin, this attack was normally used to chop the opponents' heads off clean. She had thrown it awkwardly to avoid it from decapitating him. She grabbed the blade as it came back. Hiei came down grabbing his shoulder.  
  
She stabbed the sword into the ground and ran up to Hiei. He was wincing in pain. A.R. stooped to see the wound. "I guess I'm not getting rusty," she said reaching into her duster's interior. Hiei looked at the wound.  
  
It was a rugged cut that went from his shoulder blade to the collar bone. A.R. pulled out a strip of bandage. "Sorry about that, just an instinct," she said trying dressing his wound. He had his eyes slightly narrowed in pain. He moved away from the demon. It hurt badly. 'Damn, I shouldn't have thrown it,' she thought sitting on her heels. He looked at her, "It isn't your fault. I should have done something."  
  
"Damn right you should have!" said Blaze standing right next to him. She wanted to see how deep A.R. had cut him. Blaze blinked A.R. had a soft look in her eyes behind those dark shades. She finally got Hiei to let her dress his wound; she didn't know any healing tricks like Amiee.  
  
Carmi smiled, she was standing behind her sister. She pulled Blaze back up with her to their parents. Kotuka nodded and drifted off along tailed by her two daughters. They left the fighters alone.  
  
A.R. looked into Hiei's big red eyes. She looked quickly away and knew that he was trying to read her mind. She put the left over bandage in her duster. Hiei was still looking at her. Then he was looking behind her. Something was there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It is too late at night, I'll right the next Chappie later...REVIEW! 


	9. Triansta

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Back to the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.R. caught his glance and shifted her eyes to the corner. She was about to turn her head when Hiei moved her roughly out of the way. Where they had been, was a giant scorch mark.  
  
A.R. and Hiei looked at the figure that fired. It was a woman with long violet hair. Her bright blue eyes were very cold but bright. She wore a purple tunic and baggy tan pants.  
  
"Triansta!" gasped A.R. The woman smiled evilly.  
  
"I'm surprised you remember me, Armanda Rose," she said her voice was cold and dry. A.R. clenched her teeth.  
  
"Who is this?" Hiei whispered to A.R.  
  
"An old ally. Triansta the Wind Demon. She was another one of Charou's assassins," she whispered back.  
  
"How cute, Armanda has found herself a boyfriend, or is that your lunch?" Triansta said mockingly. Hiei and A.R. were getting very angry.  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend," Hiei said loudly. The woman laughed and stared at the two.  
  
"In any case, I'm here to kill the great Armanda Rose. Finally we fight together," she said, still smiling, she faked frowned and said, "It has been a real burden without you Armanda, no one to pick on, and Marla-din really took it hard."  
  
"Marla-din is dead. And its A.R.," she said between clenched teeth. Triansta looked shocked, "You killed Marla-din?!"  
  
"No, I did," said Hiei, they both stood up. The woman was officially pissed now.  
  
"Damn nungien! How could you kill my boyfriend?!" yelled the lady. Hiei was furious, "I'm no baka nungien! I'm a fire demon!" he yelled to the fuming wind demon. She was taken back.  
  
"Well, then. That means if I kill you both, I would have accomplished to very great murders. One of the Forbidden Child, and one of the child of a dragon and demon, Armanda Rose," she said pulling out her weapon, a large bow and a quiver of arrows with tornado shaped tips. Hiei and A.R. brandished their weapons and were ready to take on the youkai. She loaded her bow and shot it at the two furious fighters. It created a massive tornado, engulfing them.  
  
"How do you like my Hurricane Arrows? Very useful," she said watching the two being cut in her tornado. They were slashed by shards of sharp objects that were spinning in the tornado. Hiei grabbed the passing A.R. and focused his powers n the tornado. It faded into a breeze. Triansta was shocked but quickly recovered, shooting another arrow at them, this time they dodged it.  
  
"What do we do?" yelled A.R., she hadn't seen the wind demon fight in a long time, and those Hurricane Arrows were new. Hiei was already on it. He rushed up to the lady and cut her bow in half. She screamed as a cut ran down her face.  
  
"My face, my beautiful face," she whimpered holding her hands to it.  
  
"It was never close," he said standing before her. A.R. came up to him.  
  
"You bastard! You'll pay!" she yelled creating a harsh wind around her. Hiei was about to stab her when he was knocked off his feet by a blow to the chest. A.R. was hit in the head; know she went flying into a tree.  
  
The enraged Triansta was now in her demon form. Her hair turned a pearly white and more airy, just like Marla-din's. She had blue tinted skin and almond shaped eyes, pure violet.  
  
"Hiei! Avoid her Kamikaze attack!" yelled A.R. standing up rubbing her head. Hiei had gained control and was in a stance holding his katana.  
  
"Kamikaze!" said the wind demon, throwing her hands in the air. A giant thundercloud ripped the sky, it started to throw lightning and some giant bursts of wind came, aiming towards the fire demon.  
  
She laughed menacingly, throwing more gusts at the struggling demons. A.R. tried to stand; she was instantly pushed down by a vertical wind. It felt like a ton of pressure was holding A.R. down, she tried to move, but the wind was stronger than she thought.  
  
Hiei glared at the laughing wind youkai. He jumped out of the way to avoid a vertical wind that was plummeting down onto him. His once spiky hair was being pushed and tugged by the wind, making it turn fly-away.  
  
Triansta laughed as she could hear the bones crack in A.R.'s pinned shoulders. Her joints were slowly breaking under the pressure. She cried in pain as her bone gave way.  
  
Hiei couldn't hear her cry through the harsh wind. It ripped the tree branches, making them fall on top of him. He quickly dodged as many as he could. The fire youkai tapped into his speed and started to become a blur. Triansta didn't know of Hiei's agility and was lost trying to find his ki. It was scattered all around her.  
  
A pain was stabbed through the wind demon's back. She screamed as she looked down to see the edge of a blade, covered in blood, coming through her stomach. She turned back into her human form, falling to her knees.  
  
It felt like they were in the eye of hurricane. It was eerily silent. The wind could be seen, twisting the trunks of nearby trees, disfiguring their branches, scattering their leaves. The clouds parted to reveal a thin ray of light. They disappeared as quickly as they came. Leaving only the spring leaves to fall into small piles around the fighters.  
  
Triansta lay face down against the ground, just as Marla-din was. Hiei's katana was jutting out of her back like a death marker. Hiei stood panting behind the body. A.R. was sitting on her knees, holding her broken shoulder. She stood up and stumbled over to Hiei and the dead Triansta.  
  
Hiei pushed a fly-away chunk of hair from his face and pulled his katana out of the woman's body. A.R. looked at the blood seeping from the wound and instantly looked away. Hiei looked at her and said, "You're hurt."  
  
"I kind of noticed," she said pulling her hand away to reveal a bruised and broken shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it Amiee! That frickin' hurts!" said A.R. Amiee was pulling a broken scale from A.R.'s bleeding shoulder. She had already corrected the bone and was now pulling out some scales that would cause infection.  
  
"If you would hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" she said throwing the scale into a small pile. She pulled another, resulting in another cussing from A.R. Dante laughed, she was making some dinner.  
  
Dante was the only good cook. Amiee couldn't cook for beans, and A.R. could cook a few things, like steak and fish. She was currently making a batch of her favorite, cinnamon cookies. They didn't have an oven so Dante just used her powers to conjure a contained fire.  
  
Hiei sat on the window sill, gazing out into the park. Yusuke and Kuwabara were interested in what happened and kept nagging the pissed A.R.  
  
Botan and Keiko were helping Dante with the cookies. Kurama was examining a scale that was plucked out of A.R.'s shoulder. Koenma sat, trying to ask A.R. who Triansta was and what she wanted.  
  
"Stop cursing and answer me!" yelled the toddler, almost spitting out his pacifier.  
  
A.R. was completely ignoring him. She was still cussing out Amiee. Amiee only rolled her eyes and kept on plucking the chipped scales.  
  
"I didn't know she knew that word," Yusuke said tasting a cookie, Dante slapped him and said, "They aren't ready!"  
  
Hiei was still looking out the window. His shoulder was healed by Amiee a few minutes after the arrived at the tree house. The bandage lay forgotten off to his side.  
  
Kurama threw away the scale and came up to Dante, she smiled and handed him a cinnamon cookie.  
  
"Hey, I want one too!" whined Kuwabara. Dante shot him a glare and threw him one. Kurama took a bite and said, "These are really good Dante."  
  
"Arigato!" said Dante, handing out some to everyone. Koenma was still trying to get A.R. to answer him. He finally made her listen. He threw a cookie at her.  
  
"Armanda, can you please listen?!"  
  
"What do you want?" she said pulling her sleeve down. Amiee slid off the beanbag and grabbed the cookie Koenma threw at A.R.  
  
"Do have any idea why Triansta was trying to do?" he asked. Hiei snorted and said, "Try to kill us."  
  
Koenma kept asking, "Any idea why?" A.R. grabbed a cookie from Dante's tray and munched on it.  
  
"Well, Hiei did kill her boyfriend, Marla-din. Also, haven't you been noticing Charou's goons have been popping out everywhere," she said still chewing the cookie.  
  
"Aren't you a Charou goon too?" said Yusuke, not noticing that Amiee was stealing his cookie from him. A.R., Amiee and Dante all glared at him. They all had worked for Charou.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed that all of your allies are coming out of hiding," Koenma said, stroking is chin.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why?" squeaked Amiee, still biting into Yusuke's cookie.  
  
"Maybe because of that shadow thing," replied Dante, she actually was thinking.  
  
"Shadow thing?" Kurama asked questioningly. Hiei turned to the others to listen.  
  
"The wolf-ki said that the shadow that caused the War of the Wolves is coming back," said Amiee. Koenma recalled having to deal with that war.  
  
"Yes, the fabled "Shadow" creature that spread lies to the Running Wind tribe that ended up causing them to rage war with the werewolves," the lord of the dead said, pacing around the room.  
  
Amiee looked at A.R. Her face was slightly red. She was obviously deep in thought. "Isn't the shadow creature the guy that killed your family?" she asked, not thinking. A.R. looked at her and walked swiftly to the door. "I'll be back in an hour."  
  
With that, she jumped down and briskly walked towards the trees.  
  
"Nice going Amiee," said Dante. Amiee stuck out her tongue and went back to eating her cookie. Kurama blinked and asked, "Why did she do that?"  
  
Dante shrugged and said, "She always get a little moody when someone talks about her family's death."  
  
Hiei looked back out the window to see A.R. almost breaking into a run towards the secluded woods they fought in before. He sighed and leaned back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muwwhahahaaha! Another chapter! Another chapter is done! Muwhahaha! The next Chappie is going to be emotional, so just sit through it and wait until the gory part comes, I need Reviews and more ideas!!!!! 


	10. The First Kiss and the Child Services

Yay! Another chappie is fini! YAY! I don't know if Japanese schools have summer breaks, in my story they do ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.R. stopped in the heart of the wood. It was a little clearing with a large flat rock in the middle. She sighed and sat down on the rock. She put her head in her hands and dragged them down to her chin. Why was she acting this way?  
  
A.R. tilted her head and looked at her feet. A tiny rose plant grew at the base of the rock...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kotuka is walking with her triplet daughters. Armanda runs up to a rosebush.  
  
"Mommy, what's this?" she said sniffing the flower.  
  
"It is a rose sweetie."  
  
"It has the same name as me!" she giggled happily.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
A.R. looked at the rose again. It was a red and the little leaves surrounded it like a bonnet. A.R. snarled at it. She crushed it beneath her foot.  
  
"Stupid plant," she sneered looking away. Again, she was reminded of her past.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Armanda Rose was walking through the dark forest. She was whimpering in fright. Shadows turn into scary dark creatures. She screams.  
  
"What are you doing?" asks Carmi, who is standing in front of her a few feet.  
  
"You.left..me.." sniffed the scared child. Blaze rolled her eyes and said, "You are such a baby."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
She clenched her gloved fist and whispered to herself, "You left me."  
  
Anger boiled up from her insides, making her throat burn. She stood up and was know shaking with tension.  
  
"YOU LEFT ME!" she yelled into the darkness. She fell to her knees and grasped the dirt beneath her. Tears dropped on to the cold grass. She sobbed.  
  
Kotuka was standing right next to her. She knew that her little one couldn't see her, but she tried to comfort her. Journ was leaning against the tree. Carmi and Blaze were off somewhere else. He sighed and shook his head. If only she knew...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another day of school, the last day too. A.R. sighed with joy as she ticked off the seconds left on her fingers. Three, two, one..  
  
BBBRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! Hundreds of screams rang through the corridors as the kids ran out, throwing papers in the air and dropping their school bags in freedom.  
  
Hiei was trying to block out the deafening noise. He turned over on his side. He WAS sleeping in the tree, closest to the school. The nungin children ran, skipped, or jumped down the steps. Yusuke and Kuwabara among them. He snorted at the way they jumped for joy yelling, "No more tests! No more studying! No more."  
  
A.R. walked out of the desolate doorway, papers falling down like snowflakes. She sighed and kept walking. Of course she was happy, but jumping for joy was not much of a reputation boost.  
  
She jumped with one foot down the steps and slapped the celebrating Yusuke and Kuwabara on the head as she passed.  
  
"HEY!" they said watching her walk away.  
  
Hiei smirked and tried to go back to sleep. But two people came running under him and behind the building. The girl holding the boy's hand, pulling him behind the school. He blinked; he would recognize the red hair form anywhere. It was Kurama and Dante.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dante pulled Kurama behind the building. She smiled at him as they stopped. He stared wide eyed at her. Then he smiled calmly. He put his arms around Dante's waist. They kissed.  
  
Hiei was about to fall out of the tree he was in. They kissed?! He didn't know what to act, confused or disgusted? He had followed them, because of boredom and curiosity.  
  
Hiei dashed away through the trees. Kurama picked up his faint signature ki. He looked up.  
  
"What?" said Dante looking where he was. He shook his head, "I thought I felt Hiei around."  
  
"Did you think.?" she said. He turned back to the fiery red-head.  
  
"No." they kissed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.R. came walking out of the woods. She just dropped Amiee off, 100 miles near any people. It was a full moon that night; she didn't want her to create the massacre of the century.just yet.. ((^_^))  
  
She heard a wolf howl in the distance. A.R. had ran/flown most of the way. Turning into her demon form wasn't a good idea in these times, too many low flying airplanes. She ran at a fast pace, just to put mileage behind her.  
  
She made it to the tree house in about a half an hour. Dante never was around on full moons. She had gone of to the nearest active volcano to have dome "fun". A.R. slumped onto a beanbag and yawned. She despised running, but she couldn't fly, air traffic was horrific these days. She was a knock at the door.  
  
"Now that's odd," she said to herself getting up and opening the door. ((note: she lives in a tree house. It has a balcony thing so they can knock at the door))  
  
A.R. opened the door, a man was standing there. He was obviously a nungin; his youkai was not at all a demon's. She snorted; he wore a tacky brown suit that looked like it was made of wool.  
  
"Hello," he said in that game-show host/annoying Italian waiter combo voice.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, keeping the door open enough for her to see him, but so he couldn't see inside.  
  
"Is this the house of Armanda Rose and Amiee Wolf ((they couldn't think of a better last name for her))?" he said still in that annoying voice.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I'm Kokako Itsinugi; I am here on behalf of Child Services. Is the grown- up home?" he said, again with the annoying accent.  
  
"What adult?" she asked. If he kept that smile on, she was going to barf.  
  
"Okay, I ask you to please come with me. I'm going to take you to a proper home with adults to supervise you, and where is Amiee?" the guy said, pushing the door open with his foot. A.R. slammed the door against his foot and said clearly, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
His smile faded, he took out a walkie-talkie thing and mumbled into it. As if he said a magic word. To police officers with child services badges came up and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"I'm afraid you must come with us. If you resist, these gentlemen will gladly set you the right way, ((I'm picking on Child Services))" he sneered, still with that annoying voice and sick smile.  
  
"I said," she said pulling her arms back, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
The man contorted his face into expressionless and said, "Conigi, second priority."  
  
The officer pulled out a shot ((okay, I don't know what REALLY happens.I'm just making this up. They know A.R. is very capable of hurting them. Of course, this is just to make it dramatic..))  
  
He stabbed it into A.R.'s arm; she yelped and ripped her arm from the man's grasp. She started cussing, getting more sluggish with every word. She finally started to blink slowly and then..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ REMEMBER, I'm being dramatic, I have NO IDEA if there is a second priority, so just go along....REVIEW!!! If I get 10 more reviews, I'll update it. 


	11. The Escape and Dog Whistles

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!  
  
Grrr.stupid politics..I just don't like them right now, no offense. Here is the next chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amiee came walking up to the tree house. Her face caked with dirt, her hair matted with twigs. She didn't like full moons. She held Jockie tightly and made her way up the ladder. She noticed one thing wrong, the door was wide open.  
  
"Hello?!" she yelled into the desolate house. No answer. She looked around; it was the same way she left it, a mess.  
  
"I wonder where everybody went?" she said looking from side to side. She sniffed the air. Amiee was very good at tracking; she still had the nose of a wolf in her human form. She started to follow the scent of A.R. She usually smelt like blood and something like cold metal. She climbed down the ladder and sniffed her way towards the city.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were walking on the sidewalk talking about something. They heard a rude honk.  
  
Amiee stood in the middle of the road, eyes closed, walking with her head slightly tilted up. Cars screeched out of the way, as she made it to the other side of the street.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Keiko and Yusuke instantly ran over to her and stopped her right where she stood.  
  
"What are you doing Amiee?!" he yelled at the still sniffing girl. She opened her blue eyes and said, "A.R.'s gone."  
  
"What?!" Yusuke said grabbing Amiee by the shoulders.  
  
"Let me go!" he let go and she continued, "When I came home, she was gone. I smelt someone else around so I'm following her smell so I can find her and tell her off!"  
  
"That isn't like A.R." Keiko said softly. Amiee nodded and started sniffing the air again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked with a quizzical look on his face. Amiee turned to him.  
  
"I can smell A.R. around here. I'm going to find her, she might be in trouble. Wait, scratch that, someone might be in trouble," Amiee smiled and went back to walking/sniffing.  
  
"She we follow her?" Yusuke asked Keiko. She nodded. They followed the sniffing 5 year old.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.R. was definitely pissed. She sat in a cushiony chair that was pulled up to a table covered in a lacy cloth. Two adults sat opposite of her. Two kids sat either side of her. She kept the scowl on her face and didn't touch the food that was put in front of her.  
  
"Armanda Rose, you must eat," said the woman in the most cheerful voice. A.R. was frozen in her spot.  
  
It was explained to her later, after she woke up. Some law says that A.R. can't live with Amiee. They needed "proper" care under "adult" supervision. In other words, she was put in a foster home. They didn't find Amiee, they kept on questioning A.R. until she was about to punch every tooth out of there mouth. They said they'll ask later.  
  
Now, she was in the worst place ever made. It was a pure fictional home. If you have ever seen the stereotype families where the mom always wears dresses and cook cookies everyday. The dad smokes a pipe and reads the newspaper, always wears business suit; that was it. This also includes the mini-them children. A little girl that plays with dolls and wears pretty pink dresses. Then there is the brother, a clean-cut jock that has trophies lining his room.  
  
The boy was named John, the girl Delilah. The parents just wanted to be called Ms and Mr. Itaka.  
  
"Armanda Rose, why aren't you eating?" said Mrs. Itaka delicately. A.R. just kept staring at her plate. John was woofing down every scrape of food on his plate. Delilah was taking little lady-like bits like a good little girl should ((ugh)).  
  
"What are anorexic or sometin?" John sputtered. A.R. glared at him.  
  
"John!" snapped the mother. He smiled evilly and went back to eating.  
  
"Daddy, I'm finished my dinner. Can I have my fifteen minutes of television?" said Delilah. 'FIFTEEN MINUTES???' thought A.R.  
  
"Yes you may honey," Mr. Itaka said to his daughter. She smiled widely thanked him, and pranced into the family room.  
  
"Hey dad, can we play football after dinner?" said John wiping his mouth.  
  
"Sure son," he replied standing up. A.R. took her chances.  
  
"Can I play too?" she asked in a stern voice. The mother frowned then smiled and said, "Let's let the men play sports. Wouldn't you love to sew or play with Delilah with her dolls?"  
  
A.R. sneered and said, "I want to play football." John laughed.  
  
"You?! Girls can't play football!" he said almost falling out of his chair laughing.  
  
"You might get hurt dear," said the father, great, he is going with Mrs. Itaka.  
  
"I can play football, and DON'T call me dear!" she snapped. John just kept laughing.  
  
"Shut your trap Johnny boy. You probably couldn't throw a decent pass," she said, literally trying to keep her voice down. John stopped laughing and stared at A.R.  
  
"I bet you can't even kick a football right," he said. The father butted in, "Okay you two. Now both of you, to your rooms."  
  
John AND A.R. snorted and started to walk. John up the stairs, A.R. towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Mrs. Itaka. A.R. slouched and said, "To my room, seven miles from here."  
  
"Your room is up there now," she said politely. A.R. glared at her and walked up the stairs to her "room".  
  
It was horrible. First of all it was PINK. The walls were covered in a pink floral pattern that matched the bed. The closet was full of dresses and skirts. A.R. wasn't able to grab her stuff after the services took her into custody. She was provided an all new wardrobe. She still hadn't taken off her clothes she wore for the past day. She sat on the bed, which sank under her. It was WAY too fluffy. She crossed her arms and sighed. She wasn't going to go quietly..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Amiee, we have been walking for an hour, can't we just stop?" moaned Yusuke, Amiee wasn't listening. Yusuke sighed and put his hands behind his head.  
  
Amiee finally stopped because Hiei was in a tree.  
  
"Oi, Hiei?!" she yelled up into the large tree.  
  
"Hn," he grunted in reply.  
  
"Have you seen A.R. anywhere? She's been missing for hours now!" she yelled in her squeaky voice. Hiei's head appeared from a branch.  
  
"No, what do you mean missing?" he asked. Yusuke butted in, "Amiee here said that when she got home, A.R. wasn't there. She smelt someone else's scent in the house. She has been following A.R.'s scent for an hour now, still no sign of her!"  
  
Hiei jumped down and walked over to them. "I'll use my jagan to find her, keep looking." He then turned into a blur, jumping off somewhere.  
  
Amiee blinked, "Uh, I kinda just lost her scent."  
  
"What?!" yelled Yusuke. Amiee repeated, "I just lost her scent, it's gone."  
  
Yusuke anime fell and said, "I guess Hiei has to find her now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei stood on top of a roof. It was an anonymous roof; he didn't know what it was. He removed his bandana and closed his eyes. He looked around with his jagan.  
  
'Where are you?' he thought, looking through the streets and crowded plazas. Faces, in the sea of faces, nothing. 'How could one with so much power disappear like that?' he thought, now looking through the school campuses and the cluster of houses.  
  
'Wait, what was.?' he thought, retracing where he saw it. In a house, the top left window. It was A.R. She was pacing around. Hiei smiled, 'Finally.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.R. was now planning her escape. She could blast the door open, but somehow, that tranquilizer stuff affected her powers, she was now only as string as a average adult ningen ((did I spell it right this time??)). She groaned and sat back on the fluffy pink bed.  
  
'She is in there alright,' thought Hiei, looking through the window. A.R. noticed his ki and looked out the window. Two ruby eyes looked through the six layers of glass. ((The people who lived here are WAY over protective. They have thick glass windows that were bolted down. They also had six locks on the door. Weird huh?))  
  
She lightened up and ran to the window and started to say something. Hiei couldn't hear a word. It was also sound proof. She could see he was clueless in what she was saying.  
  
"Hiei! Can you get me out of here?" she said clearly. He closed his eyes and opened his jagan, to read her mind. He was hit with a load of curses and profanities in a different language, draconic ((language of the dragons)). She was clearly furious. He sent her a telepathic message: "Why don't you get out?"  
  
He heard her response, 'I can't just leave it like that. Watch.' She pulled her fist back and hit the glass as hard as she could ((right then)). It didn't even crack; she pulled her hand back and rubbed her bleeding knuckles. A bloody imprint was on the glass, she started to suck her knuckles, clearing them of blood. Hiei almost laughed. ALMOST.  
  
A.R. narrowed here eyes and said, "Get me the*something in dragon* out of here!" Hiei shook his head and took his katana out. A.R. started to wave her arms violently, saying no. 'What?' he asked. She frowned and shrugged, motioning to him never mind. He blinked and pressed the tip of his sword to the glass, it slid in like a hot knife through butter.  
  
He pushed it through all the layers until he could turn it. It screeched as he moved it into the shape of a circle. A.R. was leaning against the door. When he finished, a large disc-shaped chunk shattered on the floor. A.R. sighed in relief and crawled through the opening. A knock at the door startled both of them.  
  
"Armanda? Armanda Rose? Is everything alright?" said the cheery voice of Mrs. Itaka.  
  
"Uh..yeah, just tripped!" she said in a nervous voice. Hiei snorted and jumped back into the tree. A.R. following him.  
  
"I thought I would never climb a tree again," she said putting her back against the rough bark and stretching.  
  
"Why were you in there?" asked Hiei. He was sitting on the opposite branch.  
  
"Ningen law, I can't live alone because I'm a minor," she said jumping off the branch. Hiei snorted again and disappeared with a blur.  
  
"Thanks, anyway," whispered A.R., hands in her pockets, walking down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.R. made it home. She was happy until she found the red-faced Amiee ready to explode sitting at the door.  
  
"Armanda Rose, where have you been?!"  
  
"Do I have to explain?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I was arrested for robbery," she said plunking herself onto a beanbag ((have you noticed they don't have any chairs?? Only beanbags ^_^))  
  
"You lie," Amiee said, narrowing her sky blue eyes. A.R. nodded and cracked her neck.  
  
"If you aren't going to tell me, then I have to hurt you," she said with a VERY evil grin on her chibi face.  
  
A.R. snorted and snapped, "What could you possibly do?"  
  
Amiee reached into her pocket and pulled out a little silver thing. It looked like a whistle with little markings on it. A.R. looked at it and instantly backed away against the wall.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT???!!!!" she yelled, her eyes wide.  
  
"The pet shop," Amiee said in a cold tone. She put the little whistle to her lips and blew. No sound came out to ningens, but A.R. DEFINITELY heard it. She had her hands over her ears and was moaning. Dogs started barking.  
  
Amiee stopped and giggled. A.R. looked like her hair was brushed the wrong way, she was fuming, her hair in fly-away. She was glaring daggers at Amiee. Amiee giggled.  
  
"Don't.do that.again," stuttered A.R., she couldn't even hear herself.  
  
Just at the minute Dante walked in, back from her vacation. She had a tan and her hair was fuller ((it grows when she spends a long time in lava)). A.R. was still glaring at Amiee. Amiee ran over to Dante and jumped up to her.  
  
"Dante! You're home, you're home!" she squealed choking Dante with her hug.  
  
"Nice to see ya to squirt. Now, please let go," Amiee let go and jumped down, "How's it going A.R.?"  
  
"WHAT?" yelled A.R., she still couldn't hear. "HOW IS IT GOING A.R.?!" yelled Dante. A.R. glared at Amiee and yelled, "I still can't hear you. Amiee blew the dog whistle!"  
  
Dante picked up the discarded whistle and looked at it oddly. She put it to her lips and blew. It looked like A.R. was having a seizure. Dante stopped, she didn't hear a thing. A.R. looked murderously at Dante. She ran up, snatched the whistle and broke it in half.  
  
"If I see you with one of these again." she started yelling to Amiee. The werewolf only smiled and blew into a whistle that mysteriously appeared in her hand. A.R. went into another episode.  
  
Dante was looking at the window. "We have a mob of dogs sitting down there."  
  
Amiee instantly stopped and ran out the door yelling, "DOGGIES!"  
  
A.R. rubbed her ears and growled low. "K'so, Amiee."  
  
Dante laughed and blinked. She was glad A.R. didn't hear that.she would be unsheathing her sword and chopping her head off.literally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YAY! Another chappie!! *stops celebrating* Okay, I get WAY ahead of myself..I have a good sequel in mind....and I don't even know what the next chapter is going to be!! ^_^; 


	12. Ouch! Harpies!

Disclaimer: I'm evil...Sorry, just wanted to say something OTHER than I don't own YYH...  
  
Here it is..*yawn* My second late-nighter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me get this straight.you were drugged and put in a foster home while Amiee was werewolf and I was on vacation?" said Dante, recapping everything that A.R. explained. Amiee and A.R. nodded.  
  
"I MISS EVERYTHING!" yelled Dante, throwing her hands in the air. Amiee and A.R. had a sweat stop running down their face. Amiee patted Dante on the back and said, "At least you were here to see A.R. be tortured by a dog whistle!"  
  
A.R. mumbled something in dragon. Dante had a wide grin on her face. Amiee smelled someone coming. She ran up to the door and opened it. Yusuke was standing there, hand up ready to knock.  
  
"I guess you don't need a doorbell!" he said grinning and walking in. Kurama and Botan were behind him.  
  
"Hi guys!" Dante said waving her hand in hi. A.R. rolled her eyes and sat back down.  
  
Yusuke sat cross-legged on the floor, and Botan was sitting on one of the beanbags. Kurama stood looking out the window.  
  
"Whatcha guys doing here?" asked Amiee, hugging Jockie.  
  
"Koenma-sama has sent me information on a new mission. We came here since we were close to here anyway," Botan said holding up a finger. Dante nodded in understanding.  
  
"Anyway, the toddler said that someone has been causing some trouble in the Makai. He wants us to check it out," said Yusuke crossing his arms.  
  
Amiee started to jump around in joy. "Mission, mission, mission!" she chanted. "Amiee, sit," said A.R. Amiee fell on her bottom and said, "Mission!"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke sweatdropped. Amiee smiled widely, showing her little, almost invisible fangs. She giggled and hugged Jockie.again..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ((A/N: I'm too lazy too explain some of the debate and stuff.so I skip to a part.k? Amiee: Hey! Author: Shut up Amiee.Amiee: Make-*duck tape appears over her mouth* A.R.: THANK YOU!!! Author: -.-; *yawn*))  
  
The Reikai Tantei trudged through the thick jungle of the Makai. They have been walking for DAYS. Hiei flitted through the tree tops; Amiee was ricocheting off the trunks like a ball. She was VERY hyper. A.R. shouldn't have given her a pack of chocolates to keep her quiet.  
  
Dante was frying the plants in her way, making a path through the dense undertone for the rest. A.R. was behind her, hands behind her head looking up at the sky. Or at the canopy, the leaves were so dense that they couldn't see the blue sky. ((Is the Makai sky blue??)) Kurama was a little silent.probably mourning all the plants that Dante was barbequing with her fire-covered hands.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing over something. The others were too busy doing something else and/or just didn't want to know what stupid thing the thought up as a conflict.  
  
It was getting rather dark, so Dante quickly found a clearing. Actually, she just made every plant in a 20-ft. radius to burn in one swipe. They set up camp.  
  
"A.R.! Look what I found!" shouted Amiee. A.R. sweatdropped and looked at the five-year-old figure sitting on a stump. She was holding an imp, a dead one. It died from suffocation.  
  
"That's nice Amiee," she said nonchalantly. Amiee frowned and flung the dead body into the brush and jumped on A.R.'s shoulders. She knocked Amiee off with a shift of position. Amiee tumbled head over heels into Kurama. He blushed and picked up Amiee and set her right.  
  
"You were a lot more funner before the war.." she said poking A.R. in the head with her finger. A.R. growled and shoved Amiee down with her hand. "And YOU were smarter."  
  
"That kid was smarter?" asked Kuwabara stupidly. Amiee nodded furiously and pointed at Kuwabara, almost sticking her finger up his nose, "What is the square root of pi?" she asked, he wracked his brain trying to think.  
  
"What kind of pie?" asked Yusuke, sarcastically. Hiei snorted. He was sitting on the highest branch of the nearest tree.  
  
"1.772004514665 and some more numbers!" she squealed. Kurama blinked, "She's actually right."((That is the answer I got on my calculator.if it's wrong.well.sue me then))  
  
"She is?!" yelled Kuwabara in disbelief. A.R. patted Amiee on the back, "An insane genius."  
  
Dante sighed and lit a fire. She was almost sitting -in- it. A.R. was making a large dent in a tree, for a bed for Amiee. She grabbed Jockie and jumped in her tree dent. "Thanks A.R.!" she squealed, A.R. sighed and made her own bed. She didn't want to sleep in a tree...she might fall out.again.  
  
Kurama made a bed with his plant abilities and Yusuke and Kuwabara had brought sleeping bags. Dante just leaned against a tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei woke up to a sound. He looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. He heard it again, like a shuffling of leaves. Then he heard like a large pant made by some large animal.  
  
He jumped down silently and tip toed to the source of the noise. He realized the large pant was Kuwabara's snoring. Hiei resisted the urge to give him a good stepping on.  
  
The rustle of leaves came from the other side of the makeshift clearing. He flitted over and parted the leaves with his hands. Two large amber eyes were looking directly act him.  
  
It happened so fast, that not even Hiei knew what happened later. Two demons jumped out of the bush and tackled the youkai. Amiee was instantly awakened because she was scooped up by A.R. to avoid an arrow heading straight toward her. Kuwabara was stepped on ((it actually happened anyway)) by a large demon. Two wolves came pummeling into the clearing. The fight was on..  
  
The demons had female features; they all had purple hair that was thrashed wildly about. They all had amber eyes and were carrying different weapons. Mostly swords and giant axes.  
  
The two demons that held Hiei down were pushed into trees and were being tortured by plants. Kurama had saved Hiei..at least by some standards. A.R. was holding Amiee with one arm, and unsheathing her weapon the next. Dante was shooting hand-sized fireballs at a wolf that kept dodging her. Kuwabara and Yusuke had there hands full with some other demons that came in at the last minute.  
  
Hiei had his katana at the demon's neck when Amiee yelled. Another demon grabbed Amiee and was taking off with her. The five year old started to get really mad. Amiee whacked the demon with her clenched fists. The demon grabbed its head and let go of her. She muttered something and touched the guy on the leg. He turned into a demon Popsicle. ((^_^))  
  
Hiei was slicing his opponents into bloody chunks. Each swipe brought an appendage off of his opponent. Kurama was using his rose whip to do the almost exact same thing.  
  
Yusuke was punching the hell out of a tall one; Kuwabara was having a sword fight with another demon. Then they heard a shriek.  
  
One of the demons had changed into their demon form. As if it was a cue, they all changed. The air filled with shrieks that made everyone cover their ears.  
  
Harpies, they were harpies. All of them looked identical for except for the markings. Some had blue feathers, some a tawny color; a few had bright gold ones.  
  
They became quicker and their wings weren't such a weigh-down. They flapped their monstrous arms, creating small gusts that engulfed the group.  
  
Hiei heard a shout. A.R. was being carried up through the treetops by the claws of one of the demons. She was shouting at the harpy, trying to stab the beast with her boomer swords. The bird-youkai screeched and picked up the speed.  
  
"A.R.!" yelled Dante, looking up. Hiei sliced the last demon and flitted to the tree top. He jumped and tried to slash the screeching harpy. It dove out of the way. He cursed and tried again. This time it just went higher and higher. A.R. tried not to look down. She didn't mind heights. She just didn't like harpies.  
  
"Die child!!" it screeched, and then it dropped her. She went pummeling down...  
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~  
  
Armanda looked over the cliff. It was way too high. Her sisters were circling at the bottom.  
  
"Come on dear, you can do it," said her mother coaxing her off the cliff. ((what parent would do that?!)) Armanda shook her head and backed away.  
  
"It's too high, and what if Carmi and Blaze don't catch me?" she whimpered.  
  
"C'mon ya sissy! JUMP!" yelled Blaze from the bottom. Armanda was not going to be called a sissy. She closed her eyes spread her wings and fell from the cliff. She was doing great until IT came.  
  
A harpy was watching from a nearby cliff. She was very hungry. She saw a bunch of half draclings having their first flying lesson. She licked her lips. "How delicious, young ones, and draclings, such a delicacy," she said taking flight. She aimed carefully, and went to take out a beginner, it was her new meal.  
  
"Mommy!" yelled Armanda, stuck in the talons on the she-beast. She kicked and screamed, trying to wretch herself from the claws.  
  
"Great, a talker, they are to-," started the harpy, a flame blast hit her in the back of her head. She screeched and dropped the struggling dracling. Kotuka was in her dragon form, shooting blue flames at the harpy.  
  
Kotuka was in her dragon form, breathing fire against the harpy. It fell like a burning meteor. A.R. fell, trying to get her balance. She fell..closer and closer.to the ground. ~*~ End Flash back ~*~  
  
Armanda fell faster and faster at an angle. She went flying through the trees. She was knocked on the head, making her pass out. She fell on to the cold grass.  
  
Hiei scowled and chopped the harpy's screeching head off. He looked frantically around. 'Where she go?' he thought looking around. He heard silence. He jumped back to the ground.  
  
They were gone. Everyone was gone. The area that the fight was commencing was empty. Kurama's plants were lining the area. The others' youkai were no where to be found. He sighed, and flitted through the trees, in search of the others.and A.R.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You better be grateful I wrote this, I forgot to do my homework so show some gratefulness and REVIEW!!!!  
  
I know what is going to happen next..just wait for it.school has been backing me up.k? oh, read my new other story, "The Youkai King". If ya don't like yaoi, don't read it. 


	13. To All

Hello fans of mine.

It has come to my attention I haven't updated in well over two months. Yeah..I think that's it…..

Anyways, I'm not much into romantic Mary Sues between my characters and someone elses…..mostly because I like the couple of Kurama and Hiei. Oh well…

My supporting-bud nags me to update, but I'm going to issue this out, review if you wish for me to update.

You won't get an update quickly…..my cow Ben is gonna die (or has died, I'm unsure of the moment) and I'll be too sad to write…..AND IF YOU DARE LAUGH ABOUT ME CRYING BECAUSE MY COW DIED, I'LL REFUSE TO UPDATE ANY STORIES! I had him since he was 3 days old, and bottled fed him and eveyhting, now he's gonna die at age 1 and I'll never have a pet cow that sticks his head through the window and begs for Ritz crackers…. *sniff*

Just fucking review, and I'll think about updating…..


End file.
